Pokevengers: Captain America
by Irenasebold22
Summary: This story is based on Feriowind's Pokevengers artwork and story description on Tumblr. This story focuses on Captain America and the bonds he formed with his Pokemon and the battles they've faced in the past and present.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hi guys this is the first story I've published on Fanfiction so bear with me. This is based on FerioWind's Pokevengers artwork. His art is a crossover between Marvel Cinematic Universe's Avengers and Pokémon. I couldn't stop thinking about how cool it would be if our favorite heroes had Pokémon fighting along side them. So, I've decided to start with the first avenger, Steve Rogers aka: Captain America.**

* * *

Pokevengers: First Meeting

**Brooklyn, New York. September 1930**

A 12-year-old Steve Rogers was walking to school one morning when something in the alley next to his apartment building caught his eye. Naturally curious, Steve went into the alley to investigate. He saw something orange and white inside a box.

"Hey" Steve called out to the mysterious figure "Are you ok? Do you need some help?"

Suddenly, the mysterious figure growled and walked out of the box. "Oh my God" Steve said, shocked at how small and skinny the Growlithe in front of him was. The puppy Pokémon barked when Steve tried getting closer. He was saddened and impressed by the fire Pokémon's strength even though its ribcage was showing.

Steve nervously gulped before asking "Is your trainer around here somewhere?" Only for Growlithe to respond with a more menacing growl and an angry scowl.

It was clear to Steve that this Growlithe's trainer abandoned it on the streets like so many other trainers have. Ever since the Stock Market crashed so many people could barely afford to feed themselves let alone their Pokémon. As a result, the Pokémon were either released into the wild or abandoned in the cities.

Steve, feeling guilty, said "For what its worth a real trainer takes care of himself _and _his Pokémon." Despite his kind words Growlithe still won't budge from it's attack position.

_I can't just leave Growlithe like this _Steve thought _It could just as easily be me in its place if it wasn't for my mom._

Steve has multiple health problems that left him too skinny and small for a boy his age. His father died in the war and his mother is a nurse. Steve's family never owned a Pokémon before because they didn't have the means for raising one. His mother tries her hardest to keep a roof over their heads and food on their table, despite being a widowed single mother Sarah Rogers always made sure her son was given the best care possible despite his condition. If his mom did everything she could to keep Steve alive, why shouldn't he do the same for Growlithe.

* * *

Growlithe stared down the blonde scrawny boy that still hasn't run away. _Why isn't he running away?_ He thought _All the humans have run away from the Pokémon they claim to "own" _

It didn't matter to Growlithe what this boys' opinions on abandoned Pokémon were, deep down all humans were inherently selfish. Just like his old master who kicked him out of his car in Brooklyn and drove off, Growlithe chased the car for 20 blocks until he collapsed from exhaustion. He met other abandoned Pokémon on the street who told him of the situation. Apparently, something called a "stock market" crashed a few months ago leading many humans to lose their jobs and money. This led to the humans abandoning their Pokémon, their owners considered them "burdens" due to the cost of Pokémon food.

For six months Growlithe has been scouring the borough for as much food and water as he can find. It didn't help that there were other abandoned Pokémon fighting to survive too. The homeless humans were the worst of all, they push the Pokémon away when they both set their sights on discarded food. One-time Growlithe was kicked repeatedly by a group of homeless people so that they could steal the sandwiches that Growlithe stole from the bakery.

The night before he met Steve, Growlithe saw a pack of Mightyena surrounding a basket full of fruit that they stole from the market. At this point Growlithe hadn't eaten in 3 weeks, he was barely surviving on water alone. He begged the Mightyena alpha for even a morsel of their food. The alpha responded with a shadow ball. The puppy Pokémon was in pain, but he wasn't giving up without a fight. He tried a flamethrower, but he was so weak from hunger that only a huff of smoke came out of his mouth. The Mightyena laughed much to the Growlithe's shame, nevertheless the fire Pokémon stood its ground in front of the alpha.

The leader barked to the puppy "If your brain hasn't shrunken along with your stomach you'll walk away, better yet why don't you just stop fighting and die." Despite being shaken by his harsh words Growlithe stood its ground.

"For Arceus sake look at yourself! Your ribcage is showing, your smaller than a Poochyena and there's literally no fire in you. Do you honestly think a little Growlithe like you can survive these streets all by yourself?"

Growlithe pondered on the dark Pokémon's words _What's the point of fighting _he thought _I'm barely surviving these streets as it is, and it'll take more than an apple to give me strength. What's left for me to fight for, I have no one…I have nothing. _After this sad realization the fire Pokémon turned and walked away. He vaguely heard the leader say, "Good choice".

After walking aimlessly around Brooklyn all night, Growlithe found an alley next to an apartment building at dawn. He found a box at the end of the alley and numbly walked inside it and laid down on his stomach. _If I'm going to die it'll be on my terms. _While waiting for either starvation or dehydration to kill him, he heard someone calling out "Hey, are you okay?

* * *

Steve reached into his lunch bag and pulled out the peanut butter and jelly sandwich his mom packed for him. As soon as Steve took one step towards Growlithe, the Pokémon barked fiercely frightening Rogers enough to take a step back.

"Take it easy." Steve said, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to give you my sandwich you look like you need it more than I do."

Despite this his next attempts to get closer to Growlithe only made the puppy bark louder and show off his sharp canines as if threatening to rip his jugular out if he comes any closer. After the seventh failed attempt, Steve gave up.

"Okay since you won't let me bring the food to you, I'll just put the sandwich on the floor and walk away."

After putting the sandwich on the dirty alley floor, Steve reluctantly walked away silently hoping that the Pokémon won't be so stubborn as to turn away free food.

Growlithe waited ten minutes after the boy left and walked slowly towards the food. He used his sharp nose to make sure the sandwich wasn't poisoned. After making sure the food was safe to eat, he devoured the PB&J in an instant, it wasn't the best meal he ever had, but at this point food is food.

_Why would he do that? _Growlithe thought _Why would he give me his only meal? Is it possible that there are still people who care about Pokémon?_

**Phew! So there you have it guys my first story. Post comments to let me know what you think and how my stories can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Friendship

Chapter 2- The beginning of a friendship

During lunch when all the students and teachers were busy eating, Steve snuck into the kitchen and stuffed his backpack with as much food and water as he can carry. After school he ran out of the precinct as fast as he could, until someone grabbed his backpack and shoved him to the ground. It was the school bully Samuel who took Steve's backpack and opened the zipper.

"Let's see what you've got for me today Rogers. "Samuel said with a smug grin on his face.

"Don't you have something better to do than pick on kids half your size." Steve tried standing up, but Samuel shoved him back to the ground with his foot against Steve's chest.

Samuel was disappointed to only find fruits, bread and milk bottles. "No money huh?" Steve stared down at the bully shaking his head. The next second Samuel's foot was off his chest.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!"

Steve's best friend Bucky Barnes pulled Samuel off him. Samuel tried punching Bucky, but the 13-year-old blocked it and clocked Samuel's jaw with a right hook. Samuel was spitting out blood on the pavement and looked up at Barnes in fear.

"Get out of here!" and Samuel ran as fast as he could.

"Thanks Buck."

"If I had a dime for every time, I pulled a jerk off you I'd be the richest man alive."

"I think even a dime alone will make you the richest man alive."

There was a moment of silence due to being reminded of the grim situation.

Bucky picked up Steve's backpack and looked confused at the amount of food inside until Steve took it.

"What's with all the food?"

"It's nothing" Steve walked home hoping Bucky wouldn't pester as usual.

"Where did you get it?" Of course, Steve was wrong.

"I…found it"

Bucky sighed "You stole it didn't you?" Steve's silence was answer enough for his best friend.

"Are things bad at home? Did you mom lose her job?"

"Just leave it Buck"

"Listen if things are that bad maybe me and my folks can help. We can give you some food we have more than eno-"

"Look will you just stop okay!" They both stopped dead in their tracks. Steve looked down at the ground shamefully. He knows that Bucky meant well, ever since they were kids Bucky protected him from bullies who saw the blonde scrawny kid as a good punching bag.

_Maybe Bucky will understand I mean he was in the same situation I'm in._

When Bucky was 8, he found a Poliwag lying face down on Coney Island Beach with a plastic six pack ring around its neck. He cut the ring off the poor tadpole's neck and took it back to his house to help it recover. Poliwag was grateful to the boy for saving its life and refused to return to the ocean when he and his family took it back to Coney. Bucky's parents allowed him to keep the Pokémon if he could take care of it. He named the Poliwag "Tad" and played with him all the time. He left Tad at home to play with his 3 younger siblings when he was at school. If anyone can understand Steve's predicament it'll be Bucky

"I'm sorry Buck I shouldn't have yelled."

"Yeah you shouldn't have, now are you going to tell me what your problem is?"

Steve wanted to explain but it was too complicated for words.

"Come on, I think it's better if I show you." With that Steve and Bucky walked back to Steve's apartment.

* * *

When they entered the alley, Steve called out towards the box "Hello" Growlithe's heard the voice and immediately jumped out of the box and barked and growled like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa! Get back!" Bucky yelled and pulled Rogers away from the fire puppy.

"Buck its ok."

Steve kneeled to the floor 10 feet away from the Growlithe. He took a cup out of the backpack poured milk into it and left out half a bread loaf along with an apple. Growlithe continued to growl with an attack position. Bucky looked shocked at how weak Growlithe was and began to understand why Steve resorted to stealing food from school.

"The food wasn't for you it was for the Pokémon who looks like its about to rip our throats out."

Steve stood up, "Yes, I found it this morning I gave it my lunch so it wouldn't starve."

"I'm guessing it reacted the way it's reacting now?" Bucky said while Growlithe growled with an angry scowl.

"Not really, its responding a lot stronger now so I guess that means it ate my sandwich."

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed

"So, you found an abandoned fire Pokémon in an alley and risked getting your face burned off so you could leave it your lunch?" Bucky was his best friend but sometimes Steve's carelessness can agitate him.

"What was I supposed to do? Just keep walking and let it starve to death when I could help it?"

"Do you hear the growling and see the killer look on its face? I think its pretty clear this Pokémon doesn't want your help?"

"Maybe…but it needs my help."

"So, what's the plan pal? You're going to steal food from school until this fire breather dies?"

Steve looked down in embarrassment, "I haven't worked out a plan for the long term yet."

"That figures."

Steve understood Bucky's worry, but he thought he could understand where he was coming from.

"I thought you would understand with how you met Tad and all."

Bucky looked down after being reminded of how he met his little friend. He could've walked away from that beach and let that Poliwag suffocate from the plastic around its neck, but he didn't. He helped the water Pokémon because despite many people viewing them as tools for battle or financial burdens, Pokémon were living and breathing just like humans and they don't deserve to suffer because of a stupid trainer.

"I understand where your coming from but even before the crash you and your mom were barely hanging on as it is, how do you expect to care for this poor guy?" Growlithe stopped growling but he kept an attack position.

Steve honestly didn't know how he was going to keep feeding Growlithe with table scraps, but he'll be damned if he doesn't try his best to care for it.

"I can't walk away Buck, if it wasn't for my mom it could've been me in.." Steve let the sentence trail off hoping Bucky would understand.

Bucky sighed "Well its not like I've been successful in talking you out of stupid stuff." Bucky reached into his backpack and handed Steve a jar with a water sticker.

"What's this?"

"It's Pokémon food, your new best friend needs to eat food for its own kind. I bought it for Tad but at this point I think that fire Pokemon will eat anything."

Steve looked at his friend gratefully "Thank you Buck."

"Come to me when your finished with that and I'll get you more. See you tomorrow"

"Bye."

Bucky walked back home, and Steve went to his apartment silently hoping that he could keep Growlithe alive and healthy.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Steve and Growlithe had a routine in the morning and late afternoon. Every morning Steve would go to the alley and leave a scrap of his packed lunch for Growlithe as close as the puppy would let him. After school Steve would feed it again with Pokémon food that Bucky lend him, it wasn't until a month later that their relationship changed. After school Steve went into the alley keeping his usual distance from Growlithe.

"I brought some more Pokémon food and got some Dole pineapple juice from the store."

Steve set the food down on the floor and was about to walk away when Growlithe exited the box and started walking towards Steve. Steve was literally frozen from shock and fear. He was shocked that after a month of Growlithe barking and keeping his distance the puppy Pokémon suddenly decided to come closer. He was also afraid that Growlithe might use flamethrower on him. Now that he has a full view, Growlithe look much stronger than the first day they me. His ribcage wasn't showing anymore, and he looked like he'd grown a couple of inches.

Growlithe expected this human to leave him alone after a few scraps of meals but when a few meals turned into a few dozen Growlithe slowly became grateful for Steve.

_This boy is going out of his way to help me because he claimed to that other boy, he could've been me. Maybe this boy is an example that not all humans are truly selfish._

Growlithe stopped in front of the food between him and Steve and stared at the him like he can read his past and personality through his eyes. After a silent stare down Growlithe proceeded to eat the Pokémon food and juice Steve set up for him.

_We'll it didn't burn me so that's progress maybe…_

Steve kneeled to Growlithe's height and reached out his hand to stroke his fur. Until he heard a low growl from Growlithe which Steve interprets as _were not there yet buddy._ Steve brought his hand back but continued to look at Growlithe with hopes that a friendship is beginning.


	3. Chapter 3: Bond

**Authors Notes: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy but I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Review me and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bond

It's been 4 months since Steve met Growlithe in the alley that morning and those two couldn't be closer. It started in month 2 when Growlithe let Steve pet his fur. Their relationship later grew when Steve and Growlithe played fetch in the small alley with a stick. Steve thought that Growlithe needed some exercise so once a week they would walk in Central Park side by side. They got strange glances from other walkers who found it rare for a trainer to workout alongside his Pokémon. They even played with Bucky and his Poliwhirl, Tad, that evolved from a Poliwag a few weeks after Bucky met Growlithe. Although Bucky was wary about it at first.

Bucky and Tad met with Steve and Growlithe in the alley on January after Steve asked if Tad and Growlithe could meet. Growlithe was still unsure of Bucky so he stayed behind Steve while he talked to Bucky trying to ease his worry.

"Your sure that Growlithe won't burn Tad?" Bucky asks nervously.

"I'm sure I've been with Growlithe for four months now without so much as a scorch on me besides Tad's a water type so Growlithe won't do major damage."

"Thanks, I feel so much better now." Bucky sarcastically said.

"Look Growlithe needs to be exposed to other Pokémon, someone it can talk to not just- "

"A skinny human who leaves it scraps of food twice a day."

Steve looked at him with a raised eyebrow saying "Yeah"

Bucky considered this for a moment before saying "Fine but if it tries anything, I'll tell Tad to use double slap."

"Deal"

Bucky motioned Tad towards Growlithe saying "Tad this is the Growlithe that Steve's been taking care of say hi."

Tad nodded "Poli"

Both looked on nervously as Tad walked towards the Growlithe. Then Tad came in front of Growlithe and said its name in an introductory tone. Next Growlithe kept saying its own name. The two opposite Pokémon types spent the next minute having a conversation that Steve and Bucky couldn't understand.

"I wonder what those two are talking about?" Steve asked.

* * *

_I know I need to have an actual conversation with a Pokémon, but does it have to be with a water type? _Growlithe was nervous when Steve insisted on bringing his friend Bucky and his Poliwhirl so the two Pokémon could meet. Growlithe looked on uneasy but with his head held high as the Poliwhirl walked in front of him. He didn't have anything against water Pokémon, but he was worried that this one will attack him like the Mightyena that shadow balled him.

The Poliwhirl stood in front of him and said, "Hi my name is Tad it's nice to meet you."

Growlithe responded nervously "H-Hi my name is Growlithe."

"Bucky told me that your master abandoned you after the crash, is that true?"

Growlithe felt sad after being reminded of his old master "Yes he drove us to the city he said he wanted us to walk around Central Park. I was so excited to see the city and all the different Pokémon I might get to meet, but then he stopped the car opened the door and kicked me out. He literally kicked me out of the car and drove away without saying a word. He drove away faster than an Arcanine using extreme speed so I couldn't keep up. I spent the next six months trying to survive these streets but there are other Pokémon that got abandoned so it got harder to find food and shelter every day."

Despite having no mouth Tad expressed his sadness for Growlithe through his eyes "I'm sorry that happened to you no Pokémon should have to go through what you went through."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead"

"You said your name was Tad?"

Tad was confused but answered "Yes."

"How did you get the name Tad?"

"My master, Bucky, named me that, he said it was short for tadpole."

Growlithe was astonished, "Your master gave you a name and you just decided to take it?"

"Yes, I didn't like it at first, but it grew on me after a while."

"How did you become Bucky's Pokémon?"

"It's a bit of a long story, when I was a Poliwag I raced this Horsea I met at the Hamptons. We wanted to see which one of us was the faster water Pokémon so we had a contest to see who would swim to Coney Island first. I swam to the beach as fast as I could so fast that I didn't see the six-pack ringer in front of me." Growlithe knew where this story was headed but let Tad continue, "I swan so fast that one of the rings slipped around my neck. I could barely breathe even under water so I swam to beach as fast as I could. I ran around the beach trying to get people to get the plastic off me, but everyone ignored me. I collapsed on the beach thinking that I was gonna die until suddenly I was breathing again. I was so shocked that I fell asleep from exhaustion. Then when I woke up, I was in someone's house in front of a fireplace covered by a blanket. That's when I met Bucky and his family, they fed me and helped me recover for about a week. They took me back to the Coney Island ocean thinking that I wanted to go back to the ocean, but I didn't."

Growlithe was confused "Why not?"

"Because it was then I understood why Pokémon choose to stay with their masters. Bucky could've walked away and let me die like the rest of those people did but he didn't. He chose to save me because he saw me as a living being not just a tool for battle. That act of kindness alone forged a bond between the two of us that I never felt before. If I had to choose between a life in the wild and a life with a kind and brave men who sees me as his friend, I'd choose the second choice every time."

Growlithe stood there speechless over Tad's admiration for his master, even before the crash he never truly had those thoughts for his previous master.

"That sounds nice I wish I had that kind of bond with a human."

Tad was curious, "What do you mean? Steve's your master and next to Bucky he's the best human I know."

"Steve's not my master, I mean he feeds me, pets me, plays with me and walks in the park with me but he hasn't claimed me as his Pokémon."

Tad's eyes looked confused and said sarcastically "Yeah sure that doesn't sound like a Pokémon and master bond at all."

Growlithe pondered this for a moment, could he and Steve have really grown so close that even a Pokémon had no question that there was a bond there. He looked back at the last four months since he met Steve, it was rocky at first but eventually he and Steve did almost everything together from playing fetch to witnessing Pokémon battles in the park. Growlithe always supported a fire Pokémon fighting despite the type advantage the opposing trainer almost always had. For the first time he realized that he developed a bond with the scrawny but kind human in front of him behind Tad.

"Do you think Steve wants to claim me as his Pokémon and if so, why hasn't he already?"

"It's not that he doesn't want its just that he doesn't have the means to raise a Pokémon."

Growlithe was confused, "What do you mean?"

Tad told Growlithe about Steve's multiple health condition, how his father died in the war and how his mother is trying to get them by with her nursing job. It was then that Growlithe understood why Steve hasn't claimed him, its not Steve doesn't want to its that he can't.

"He sees a little of himself in you, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

Tad clarified "Steve didn't see a sickly Pokémon on the streets the day you met he saw someone who could've been him if things turned out differently in his life. He helped you not because he had too but because he wanted to."

Growlithe understood why Steve kept leaving scraps of his food for him. Steve understand what its like to sick and weak and he didn't want to see another soul suffer too if there was something, he could do about it. After finishing his conversation with Tad, the puppy walked towards Steve and rubbed himself against his leg in an affectionate manner. Steve was shocked because this was the first time Growlithe openly showed affection towards him. Steve bent down petted him behind the ears and said, "That must've been some conversation."


	4. Chapter 4: Want but Can't

Chapter 4: Want but Can't

After he and Growlithe started getting along by the second month he asked his mom if they could take in the Pokémon. Of course, the answer was always the same every time.

"No"

"But mom, it's starting to like me, today it rubbed up against my leg for the first time. I mean four months ago I was worried it would set me on fire but now its showing affection for me I think that's progress."

Sarah Rogers sighed as she was making Hoover's Stew by the stove. "Steve we've discussed this for the past 17-"

"19" Steve corrected her

Sarah glared at her son "For the past 19 times, we can't take care of a Pokémon we're lucky that we can take care of ourselves with my job and your health problems to add. I know you want to help this poor creature and I understand that, but we can't take care of it, we can't afford another mouth to feed. I'm sorry but your needs come first."

Steve looked down at the ground ashamed, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a burden in your life."

"Don't you ever say that." Sarah immediately said turning around to look at Steve. "You are anything but a burden to me any mother would be lucky to have a son as strong, brave and kind as you. And so is this Pokémon that your going out of your way to help."

Sarah then pulled Steve in for a hug and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm still gonna leave some of my lunch for it."

Sarah smiled "I know and that's what makes you wonderful."

* * *

The next morning Steve and Growlithe went for a walk around Central Park as part of their weekly routine. The walk was going pleasant until Steve ran into a group of bullies from his school.

"Hey Rogers, I believe you owe me some money." Samuel said smugly along with 2 other thick-headed jerks.

"You mean money to steal from kids that you can intimidate cause your too scared to do it to the other 8th graders?"

Samuel looked angry and noticed the Growlithe cowering behind Steve, "Did Barnes quit being your babysitter? Is that why you have this mutt?"

Steve recoiled at the term mutt, "He's my friend leave him out of this." Growlithe looked at Steve surprised; he never would've guessed Steve considered him a friend.

Samuel laughed cruelly, "Your one of those people that think Pokémon are our best friends for life?"

"So, what if I am?"

"Please those things are only good for a battle and maybe hurting people for money, but friendship, you can barely understand them, how are you gonna make friends with them?"

"Easy just don't act like you." Steve retorted

Samuel had a menacing look on his face and coldly said, "You'll pay for that one Rogers."

The next second Steve was punched in the face while Growlithe looked on shocked. Steve immediately stood up only to be punched again. He stood up again and was punched again. After he stood up for the third time Samuel said, "You just won't stay down will you?"

Steve responded, "I can do this all day." Only to be kicked in the groin and shoved to the ground by Samuel's goons.

Samuel ordered sadistically, "I'll take care of Rogers you two neuter his bitch."

Growlithe's body was paralyzed in fear as the two boys walked towards him.

Steve yelled, "Get out of here! Run!"

The fire Pokémon's survival instincts from living on the streets finally kicked in and he ran as fast as he could. He hid behind a tree so he could keep an eye on Steve. Steve was being kicked repeatedly on the ground by the three boys just like Growlithe had been kicked by a group of homeless humans so they could steal his food. Growlithe flashed back to the moment he met Steve and how distrusting he was of the boy. Then he remembered the happy memories that followed, he remembered the walks in the park they had, the times that they played together, the times they watched Pokémon battles together and the times they accompanied Bucky to the Harbor so that his Poliwhirl, Tad, wouldn't be too ocean sick.

_He was there for me when I needed help, all those meals and wonderful times we've had together and how do I repay him; by hiding behind a tree! _

Growlithe decided enough was enough, he ran towards the group of boys beating up Steve and tackled the leader, Samuel, to the ground. He stood in front of Steve in an attack position growling at the three punks. Samuel stood up with a bloody nose and a vengeful look on his face.

"I told you to run!" Steve said

"Growl!" Growlithe shook its head no

Samuel laughed cruelly stating, "Three of us against a little runt like you, I almost feel sorry." He pulled out his pocketknife but Growlithe wasn't backing down. The fire Pokémon used flamethrower and engulfed the three bullies in a stream of flames. Luckily fire Pokémon like Growlithe can control their flame so the worst that those boys will get are first degree burns. The bullies stood there stunned in pain for a second and then they ran away screaming "That dog is crazy!" "Its hurts!" "Mommy!". Steve stood up looking stunned after his first look at Growlithe's flamethrower. Growlithe turned around with a happy expression as if the last 30 seconds didn't just happen.

"Growlithe, you came back so that you could save me from Samuel?"

Growlithe nodded and yipped

Steve smiled gratefully, "Thank you." He bent down to embrace Growlithe and was met with licks in the face.


	5. Chapter 5: Five years later

**Authors Notes: Yes there are lines from the seond Captain America movie, so I don't own the rights to any marvel movies or pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 5: five years later

Brooklyn, New York. October 1936

It's been five years since Growlithe saved Steve from that group of bullies and things were going great for the puppy Pokémon. Even though Steve never claimed Growlithe as his Pokémon that didn't stop the teenager from taking care of him. Steve converted Growlithe's alley box into a makeshift doghouse that he and Bucky built in wood shop. Growlithe was still fed scraps of Steve and Tad's food twice a day, sometimes he wished he was given more but its better than what he ate before Steve. Steve was always happy to come by and play with Growlithe and take him to the park until one day when a sad Steve came in front of the doghouse.

"Growl?" Growlithe questioned when he noticed Steve's eyes were red stained from tears.

"Hey buddy, I wanted to see if you could come inside the building and meet my mom."

Growlithe was confused, he never met the young man's mother and until now was never asked to go inside his apartment.

Steve looked down at the ground sadly, "My mom has tuberculosis, she caught it on the job and can't shake it. The doctors say she only has a few days left until…" Steve let the sentence trail off. Growlithe was saddened by this news, not even 19 and he has to spend the rest of his life without his parents. The fire Pokémon understood, his mother and father, both Arcanine, were taken by Pokémon poachers and skinned alive for their beautiful fur pelts. Growlithe walked in front of Steve and tried comforting him by rubbing himself against the blonde's leg.

"My mom wants to meet you before she passes, says she wants to meet the third person I spent most of my time with." Next to his mom and Bucky, Steve spends most of his time with Growlithe. Nodding a yes Growlithe walked out of the alley with Steve and into the tiny apartment for the first time. He now stood in a bedroom in front of a blond woman coughing into a tissue in bed.

Sarah looked at the Growlithe and asked, "Is this him?" Steve responded with a nod.

Growlithe didn't get a good view of Sarah from the floor so it leaped up to the left side of her bed.

Steve was concerned that his mother didn't have enough space. "Growlithe you're not supposed to- "

"Its okay honey I don't mind, I can get a good look at it at least." Sarah used a lot of her strength into lifting her hand so that she can pet the Pokémon. Growlithe helped by leaning into her hand willing, after all it'll be the only and last time, she'll get to pet him. Growlithe was stroked by her small and fragile hands, it took everything for Steve not to collapse and sob. Steve had to show his mom that he'll be okay when she's gone, she shouldn't spend her last days filled with worry for her only child. Sarah coughed violently into the tissue while Growlithe and Steve looked on with sadness and pity.

As soon as she stopped coughing Sarah said, "I asked Steve to bring you up here so that I could look you in the eye and apologize to you. I'm so sorry I didn't let Steve take you in, I'm sorry that you had to spend these last six years in an alley 30 steps away from our place, I'm sorry that it took me this long to finally meet you, can you ever forgive me Growlithe?"

Growlithe looked at the kind womans eyes wishing that he could tell her _There's nothing to forgive, I know that you were thinking of your son's needs first. Even in that alley I was grateful to you for having raised a wonderful son who didn't hesitate to help me in my time of need. I'm not mad at you and even if its for a little while I'm glad I got to meet you. _But Growlithe couldn't say any of that at least not in words that she'll understand, so he decided to nod his head and lay down beside her.

Sarah sniffed back tears, "Thank you" Steve could do nothing but sit back and watch one of his best friends comfort his mother.

* * *

Sarah Rogers died a day after meeting Growlithe with Steve and the Pokémon present. Growlithe was present at her funeral along with Steve and many of Sarah's friends and coworkers. It's customary for Pokémon to wear black bands to express their condolences and respects for the deceased, Growlithe wore a black band around his neck. After the funeral Growlithe walked with Steve to his apartment along with Bucky and Tad.

Bucky broke the silence, "We looked for you after. My folks wanted to give you a ride to the cemetery."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just…kind of wanted to be alone." After the service Bucky and his family offered to drive Steve and Growlithe to the cemetery but the 18 year old refused wishing to drive there alone.

"How was it?" Bucky asked

"It was okay. She's next to Dad."

"I was gonna ask…"

"I know what you're gonna say, Buck, I just…" Steve knows that Bucky meant well but he needed to take care of himself from now on without his friends help.

"We can put the couch cushions on the floor on the floor like when we were kids. It'll be fun. All you gotta do is shine my shoes, feed Tad maybe take out the trash."

When they were in front of the apartment door Steve couldn't find his key anywhere on his person, Growlithe shook his head in embarrassment. Bucky, knowing his friend too well, kicked a brick aside and picked up the keys from under it handing it to Rogers.

Steve grateful for Bucky said, "Thank you, Buck, but I can get by on my own."

"The thing is, you don't have to. I'm with you to the end of the line, pal."

With that reassurance Steve and Growlithe went into the apartment, both of them tired and silent from grief. Steve went into his bedroom while Growlithe decided to take a short nap on the couch. 15 minutes later Growlithe woke up and heard something that sounded like a Cubone crying. Curious Growlithe followed the sound and was in front of Steve's door. The door was open ajar, so he decided to come inside, what sounded like a Cubone was actually Steve crying into the pillow. Growlithe climbed up on the bed and intended to comfort Rogers during his time of need. Facing Growlithe Steve's tears were licked off his face by the puppy and Growlithe snuggled close to his chest as if saying _Your not alone, I'm here for you always. _Steve and Growlithe spent the rest of the day in bed comforting each other like they always do.


	6. Chapter 6: Goodbye for Now

Chapter 6: Goodbye for Now

Steve was in his kitchen working on some sketches so that he can get into Auburndale Art School, when Bucky walked into the apartment with Tad.

"Hey pal, how you holding up?" Its been a month since Sarah's funeral and Steve has been trying to move on with his life. First thing he did was ask Growlithe if he wanted to move from the doghouse into his apartment. The fire puppy couldn't have expressed his approval more as he tackled Steve to the ground and gave him more slobbers than a Lickitung. "So that's a yes?" Steve said laughing.

"I'm fine Buck I'm just working on some sketches." Steve paused for a second to crouch under the table and rub Growlithe on the head. Bucky walked over to the table and saw some of the sketches that Steve was working on. They were mostly buildings and people with their Pokémon in the park.

Bucky was impressed, "Nice work Van Gogh."

"You think so? I'm hoping these are good enough for a scholarship or maybe a grant."

"I know so, were both gonna get in." Bucky signaled his Poliwhirl to play with Growlithe outside the apartment so that the fire Pokémon won't hear what he's about to say. Bucky dropped the newspaper on the table hoping that Steve would notice the front page. Steve picked up the paper and noticed a young man with a mustache on the front page along with a Vulpix. The words below the picture said _Young and bright inventor, Howard Stark, has opened a charity known as the Aether Foundation. Their goal is to help Pokémon around the United States that have been abandoned by their trainers or orphaned and injured. Stark has stated that the first step towards their goal is to open Pokémon Houses open for trainers who wish to leave their Pokémon or city Pokémon that have been found on the street by the police. "The rate of abandoned has increased exponentially because trainers couldn't afford to take care of them after the stock market crashed, that's why I've decided to open the Aether Foundation. With help from the government I was able to build 65 Pokémon Houses all around the country so that people could leave their Pokémon in our care. Each of these houses will be run by Pokémon doctors and researchers that I've recruited. These doctors will take care of the Pokémon and examine them to further their research. So, you see this is a win-win the Pokémon get a good home and I get a good reputation for once." _Steve imagined that Howard wanted to be witty from that last statement.

"Isn't Howard Stark the guy who invented the Pokémon ball?"

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Their called Pokéballs and yes, their a lot easier to carry than a Pokémon."

"But what's it like for the Pokémon inside" Steve asked, "I mean is the Pokémon shrunken down inside an empty ball or what?"

"This Stark guy says that the energy inside the Pokéball is configured into whatever environment the Pokémon inside is used to or comfortable with, but that's not what I came here to talk about. I came here to talk about the Pokémon Houses."

Steve knew where this conversation was going but decided to ask, "What about them?"

"There's one near here, its in Delaware county I visited there last week, its beautiful the building is surrounded by trees, open air, Pokémon playing around having the time of their lives. I met the guy in charge, Professor Elm, he's a nice guy says he lets the Pokémon roam around the area so that he can observe them in their natural habitat."

"I know what your gonna say."

"I think that you should take Growlithe up there and leave him."

"And there it is." Steve stood up from his table, "After everything we've been through you think I'm just gonna drive upstate, leave Growlithe in the middle of the woods and not look back?"

Bucky sighed, "I knew you were gonna make this difficult. Its not the middle of the woods it's a building surrounded by trees where the Pokémon can explore and play. I saw the Pokémon there and they were happy, they played together and roamed the woods together like friends. I think that Growlithe needs that and you need to take some weight off your shoulders if your gonna go to Auburndale."

"I know you think I can't go to school, work and take care of a Pokémon but I can. I've taken care of myself so far in the past month."

Ever since Steve's mom died, he took a job as a grocer in a local food store. Due to not being fit for long time labor, Steve decided to apply for Auburndale Art School hoping to make a living as an artist of some sort. He'll be able to pay for half the tuition with his mother's life insurance, the other half will be paid from his job. His job demands a lot of his time, so he hasn't been able to spend as much time with Growlithe as he used to, much to the puppy Pokémon's sadness. It hasn't been easy holding down a minimum wage job and taking care of a Pokémon and it'll be even harder when he gets into school, but he's not gonna give up.

"I know you have and that's great, but your job takes up so much of your time that you spend less time with Growlithe. How do you think it's gonna be when you get accepted?"

Steve was going to argue back but he paused for a minute to think about Bucky's words. Working and taking care of Growlithe takes up so much of his energy, not to mention that Growlithe spend most of the day in the apartment waiting for Steve to come back expecting them to play. When Steve comes back from his job, he just wants to lie down but bucks up and spends the rest of the day with Growlithe in the park.

Bucky interrupts his thoughts, "Look Steve don't think about what's best for you, think about what's best for Growlithe."

Steve was considering this, thinking about how happy Growlithe might be being fed more than twice a day, being surrounded by trees and playing with other Pokémon.

"Your sure that this place is as great as you say it is, that the Pokémon are happy, and the owner is a good guy?" Steve questioned.

"I'm sure I was there all day I saw the Pokémon in the woods happy and I talked to the owner, Professor Elm, he's a nice guy who cares about Pokémon."

Steve thought carefully through this, Bucky wouldn't have suggested this unless he was absolutely sure Growlithe could be taken care of.

"You said that you met the guy in charge?"

"I did, Professor Elm, he's a bit of a chatterbox but a good man."

"…Fine I'll go up to Delaware take Growlithe and see how he likes it up there. And if he likes it and its as great as you say it is…I'll leave him there." Steve said.

Bucky nodded, "I know how much Growlithe means to you Steve, but you have to think about what's best for him. Besides even if you do leave him you can always drop by and visit him once a while." He was trying to cheer Steve up like he always is.

Steve asked, "Should I take a cab or a bus to Delaware?"

* * *

Growlithe looked out the taxi window and gazed upon the miles of trees that he and Steve were driving past. When Steve told him, they were gonna go for a little ride outside the city this isn't what the puppy was expecting. His mind suddenly flashed back six years ago when he and his previous master took a similar ride to the city, only for his master to kick him out and never return. Growlithe suddenly felt fear squeeze at his chest and had unsettling thoughts. _Is Steve gonna leave me in these woods and not come back? Has he grown tired of me? _Growlithe looked over at his master who was looking out the window with a withdrawn look on his face. _If that's the case at least he's leaving me in the woods where I'll have better chances of survival than I did on the streets._ Suddenly they stopped and Growlithe felt uneasy as he knew what was gonna happen next.

What he didn't expect was for his side of the door to open as if to lead him out. Growlithe's paws landed on the ground and stared at the two-story building that had a Pokéball symbol in the front of the building just above the second level. Growlithe looked at Steve curiously silently asking _What is this place? Why are we here?_

"Come on, lets go inside." Steve said motioning the fire Pokémon towards the building. Steve was greeted by man in a lab coat wearing glasses, Steve asked the man many questions relating to the Pokémon and how he takes care of them. While the lab coat man went on about how the Pokémon were able to adapt into the environment in the building and the woods, Growlithe decided to explore. He entered the room next door and saw a large number of Pokémon in what looked like a playroom. He saw a Jigglypuff singing to an Azurill who dozed off due to the sing attack. A Cubone and Oddish were sliding down a Donphan slide. An Aipom was riding a rocking Ponyta. Everywhere in the room he saw Pokémon playing and being happy. He was tapped in the shoulder and saw a Teddiursa smiling at him.

"Hi, I'm Teddiursa, but Professor Elm calls me Teddy, what's your name?"

"I'm Growlithe." Growlithe was curious about what these Pokémon were doing here so he asked, "What is this place?"

Teddiursa blinked, caught off guard by his question, "This is a Pokémon House, its where abandoned or orphaned Pokémon are taken care of."

"Taken care of? So, it's like a hospital?"

"We'll sort of, the Pokémon are dropped off here and Professor Elm heals any injuries we have. Afterwards the Pokémon stay here for as long as they want, the professor feed us, bathes us and plays with us as much as we want. Observing us helps with his Pokémon research so it's like a "you scratch my back I scratch yours" kind of deals."

Growlithe was stunned from hearing this, "If abandoned Pokémon come here, how come I wasn't sent here."

"Well that depend how long ago did your master abandon you?"

Growlithe did the math in his head, "About six years ago I think."

Teddiursa nodded, "That's why the Pokémon Houses have been built until a few months ago and since then lots of trainers have dropped their Pokémon off here and the police bring in Pokémon they found in the city streets defenseless."

Growlithe finally understood why Steve brought him. Since he's going to school, he won't have enough time to play with Growlithe so he decided to leave him here. He looked around the playroom some more, all the Pokémon seem to be happy and content but then again appearances can be deceiving.

"Is this place really as great as it looks." Growlithe asked Teddy.

"Yeah, we get plenty of food, Professor Elm makes different recipes to see which Pokémon food is better suited for each of us. We play here with the toys and dolls, but mostly we go out into the woods outside and explore. The land is over 100 sq mi within the gate surrounding us."

"So, you and the rest of the Pokémon like it here?"

"We love it!" Teddy said with a smile.

"So, all of these Pokémon were dropped off by their trainers or found in the city?"

A sad face came upon Teddy's face, "Not all of us. My mommy was killed by hunters and the last thing she told me was to do was run. See that Cubone right there? Her mother was killed protecting her from a pack of Houndour."

Growlithe suddenly felt bad, "I'm so sorry. My mom and dad were killed by Pokémon poachers, so I understand."

A silent moment stood between the little bear and the puppy until Teddy askes, "Do you want to play?"

Growlithe was surprised but said, "Sure."

* * *

Steve was given a tour of the lab by Professor Elm who was talking none stop about his research into Cubone and being caught between the theory that its either an orphaned Kangaskhan wearing its dead mothers skull or a Charmander with its tail snuffed out wearing its Charizard mother's skull. Steve interrupted the man's chattering, "Professor Elm what kind of exams do the Pokémon do for you."

Professor Elm rubbed his neck, "Oh was I talking nonstop? sorry sometimes I get carried away about my research. I take the Pokémon into the lab occasionally to check on their physical status and see what kind of food and exercise is right for them. Mostly I let them roam around the building or in the woods so that I can observe them in their natural habitat and see how they adapt to a different environment."

Steve thought that was smart and asked, "And the exams aren't painful in any way?"

"No, although I do take some blood and do rectal exams in the beginning, I have more scars than a soldier from the Pokémon's reaction I can tell you that!"

Steve cringed at the thought, when he looked down, he noticed that Growlithe wasn't by his side, "Where's Growlithe?"

Steve and Professor Elm searched the building and finally found Growlithe in the playroom. Growlithe tossing a ball with a Teddiursa, the little bear passed the ball to Growlithe with his hands while the puppy passed it with his snout. The fire Pokémon looked happy based on the happy tone of his growls and the smile that was on his face. He saw lots of Pokémon playing and having fun, even Cubone was happy despite its somber reputation. Steve could see that Bucky was right, this place was a good place to raise Pokémon, minus the rectal and blood exams.

His thoughts were interrupted when Elm asked, "You said that you found Growlithe in an alley next to your apartment?"

"Yes"

"May I ask how long ago that was?"

Steve did the math, "Six years ago."

Professor Elm nodded, "That was when the economy dropped and lots of Pokémon were abandoned in the streets. Its strange Growlithe doesn't look like it was abandoned for 6 years."

Steve understood the confusion, Growlithe looked healthy and active for a homeless Pokémon.

"That's because I've been feeding it scraps of my meals for six years now."

"Really? That must mean you and Growlithe spent a lot of time together."

Steve nodded, "If I left Growlithe here could I come by and visit him now and then?"

Elm was pleased by this boys love for Growlithe, "Of course, not that many trainers come here to adopt Pokémon, they see this place as a safe haven for weak Pokémon."

"I'm not leaving Growlithe here because he's weak, I'm leaving him here because I got into art school and I have to work to pay it off."

Elm understood, "and your worried that you won't get to spend as much time with Growlithe as you used to?"

"That's right."

"Well I can assure you that if you leave Growlithe here, I'll make sure he's taken care; besides he seems to enjoy playing with the rest of the Pokémon."

Steve looked and saw that Growlithe was now figuring out a puzzle with a girl Nidoran. That's when Steve decided that this was best for Growlithe.

* * *

After a few more hours of talking to Professor Elm and seeing Growlithe playing and exploring the area, it was time to say goodbye. Growlithe was sad but he knew that Steve choose the perfect place to leave him.

The fire Pokémon sniffed back tears and said in a sad tone, "Growl?"

Steve's heart was breaking but he knew it was the right thing to do, he kneeled down to say goodbye face to face "Don't be sad buddy, I'll come back and visit during the holidays. I promise."

Growlithe nodded and Steve said, "Goodbye Growlithe"

Suddenly the fire Pokémon jumped into his arms and put his little paws around his neck. Steve reciprocated by putting his arms around Growlithe. A minute passed before Steve got up and went inside the cab waiting. He rolled down the window waved goodbye and said, "So long Growlithe."

Growlithe stood by and watched as the cab passed the open gate and the gate closed. Growlithe was sad but he had an inkling that this wasn't a goodbye not by a long shot.

* * *

**Authors notes: Well that was tearful. Don't worry guys this story isn't done yet and surprise the next chapter will take place within the timeline of the first Captain America movie! So enjoy and i'll post the new chapter within the next three days.**


	7. Chapter 7: Braviary

**Authors notes: Hey guys so I've decided to make a chapter focusing on another of Captain America's pokemon. That pokemon is Braviary of course! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 7: Braviary

**Brooklyn, New York. July 1943**

"A little flashy don't you think?" Steve asked as he tried on his Captain America costume for the first time. He stood in front of the mirror observing the red, white and blue ensemble fitting his newly tall and muscular body like a glove…a very tight glove in his opinion.

The costume designer waved the question off, "This is the perfect uniform to show the audience your love for America and give them a sense of hope and a duty to serve their country. Besides what better way to represent America than to dress like it?" The woman measured the costume on his body with a tape for last minute corrections.

Its been two weeks since Steve volunteered for Project Rebirth. He was successfully administered the Super Soldier Serum that Abraham Erskine created. The results still astonish him, just a few weeks ago he was 5'4 and weight 95 pounds now the man in front of the mirror was 6'2 and weight 240 pounds. Unfortunately, Erskine was murdered by a HYDRA operative, Heinz Kruger, under orders from Johann Schmidt and the formula died with him. Steve was hoping that now that he was in fit shape he would go overseas and capture Schmidt, but Colonel Chester Phillips refused saying that he wasn't enough to win the war. Shortly after that Senator Brandt recruited him for the United Service Organizations saying he would be a symbol for America. Faced with the choice between being a lab Rattata or an acting symbol for military support, Steve chose the latter.

Senator Brandt walked into the room, "The costume looks great! That'll definitely get us more supporters."

Steve wished that he could go to Germany and teach that murdering bastard a lesson, but this is the best that he could do.

"So when do we start traveling for shows?"

"We just need to get the dancing girls in order, finish the props, get your new Pokémon ready."

Steve was caught off guard, "Wait what new Pokémon?"

"Oh, you don't know. Since many soldiers out there are battling with Pokémon by their side, we decided that it would be best if we had a super soldier and Pokémon duo capture that partnership."

Steve understood this especially since his best friend Bucky and his Poliwhirl, Tad, went overseas, he silently hopes that the two of them are okay.

"So this Pokémon is an actor too?"

"Yes and one of the very best, he's the symbol that were looking for, a perfect representation for soldier Pokémon."

"He?" Steve was wondering how Brandt could tell Pokémon genders.

"Of course, it's a he, after all that's the only gender its kind is."

Steve looked confused having a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Braviary stood on his perch on the stage he is soon to perform on waiting for this "Super Soldier" to meet him. Personally, he could care less about meeting him, its not like they're gonna be best friends forever. He felt insulted that the stage people insisted on him having a human partner for the show, after all who could be as much of a symbol for the military as him? Braviary didn't like this human already despite never meeting him. The fact that he volunteered to have his body improved yet didn't join the military shows him how little character this Steve Rogers had. Just because he defeated one HYDRA agent doesn't make him a hero and it certainly doesn't make him a symbol.

The valiant Pokémon was recruited by the USO when they saw his work for the NYPD. They said that he was a perfect Pokémon for their shows due to his many arrests and noble spirit. Braviary has seen his fair share of people feeling hopeless during the greatest crisis the country has faced and decided to do something about it by following Senator Brandt. He should've been enough for his country but now he has to work along side a talent less hack whose special abilities came from a chemical. Speaking of the hack he sees him entering the stage with Senator Brandt wearing a horrendously colorful outfit.

* * *

Steve was in the stage where he would soon perform, in front of the Pokémon he would work with. He could see why Braviary was chosen for the shows, his fur coat is almost an exact color scheme of the American flag. This Pokémon looked serious with his eyes narrowed slightly and his wings closed.

Senator Brandt said, "Steve I'd like you to meet your new partner Braviary but we like to call him Brave."

Steve stepped in front of the majestic bird holding his hand out as if to shake his wing.

"It's an honor to meet you Brave." Steve said with a polite smile.

Brave looked down at his hand, turned his head to the side and went "Bra". Steve frowned and took his hand back. Desperate to make this partnership work, Steve awkwardly tried to talk to him.

"We'll I look forward to working with you and I ho-" Before Steve could finish his sentence, Brave spread his wings and flew past the two men who ducked their heads and watched the majestic Pokémon fly up to the catwalk and perch himself on a pipe away from the super soldier. Steve could already tell they weren't gonna get along.

"Well that went well." Senator Brandt said sarcastically. "Just remember you two have to act like you can stand each for 10 minutes tops on stage." He said loudly hoping the valiant Pokémon could hear from 20 feet above.

Steve thought about how he well off he could be when he started performing. He can make enough money to support himself and another friend of his. Growlithe are known for having a loyal personality and protecting their masters no matter what. If that isn't a symbol for America, he didn't know what was.

"Senator, would it be alright if another Pokémon could perform with me? I have someone who might be able to." Steve asked.

"Certainly, the more the merrier. What Pokémon did you have in mind?"

* * *

**That's right people a Captain America and Growlithe reunion is on its way. Stay tuned and be patient. **


	8. Chapter 8: Claimed at Last

Chapter 8: Claimed at Last

Steve entered the Pokémon House in Delaware along with Senator Brandt to show him the Pokémon he wanted performing along side him and Brave. Professor Elm walked away from his research to greet the super soldier and the Senator.

"It's good to see you again Steve, you haven't visited as much as you used too." Elm said

"I know sorry, I've been kind of busy."

Profossor Elm heard the news as well as everyone in America about a mysterious super soldier who defeated a Nazi and he could tell it was Steve based on his face.

"Yes, I can tell, may I ask what was it like for your body to suddenly gain an excessive amount of muscle mass? Is the serum just a physical enhancer or is it genetic too? Did you feel any residual pain after the procedure? What was Howard Stark like in the flesh? Wha- "

"Ahem!" The Senator interrupted the plucky scientists' endless questions hoping to move things along.

The Professor looked down in embarrassment, "Oops I did it, again didn't I?"

Steve could understand this scientist's natural curiosity, "Its fine Professor, as for the serum I don't know much. All the information died with Erskine and Stark is an okay guy most of the time."

"So, what brings you two to my laboratory."

"I was hoping to see Growlithe, is he still here?"

"Yes, whenever someone tries to adopt him, he uses flamethrower to scare them off. I guess he still thinks that one day you might come and officially claim him."

Steve smiled, "Well you'll be happy to know that day is today."

"Really?! Oh, that little puppy will be so happy! He's outside I'll call him in."

Professor just opened the door when Growlithe pushed past him and inside the building.

* * *

Growlithe was outside playing with Teddy, who evolved into an Ursaring just last year, and the other Pokémon when he caught a faint but familiar scent. Steve kept his promise to Growlithe six years ago visiting during the holidays and some weekends. Five years ago, Steve told Growlithe that he was gonna enlist in the Army. Growlithe was beyond horrified and tried to convince Steve not to go through with it but of course once he sets his mind to something there's no way to convince him otherwise. Steve told him that he was rejected from service countless times to his disappointment. Growlithe looked like he felt bad but in reality, he was glad because Steve wouldn't last a day fighting off the Nazi's. Growlithe hasn't seen Steve in three months and was getting worried, until today.

Growlithe ran towards the building and the scent as fast as his little paws could go. He saw Professor Elm opening the door but pushed the door open in a hurry. He let his nose do the rest of the work. Growlithe sniffed the scent until he was warmer, and he was in front of a tall muscular man. One with a shockingly familiar face.

* * *

Steve was surpirised when Growlithe barged into the room and sniffed around. When Growlithe's nose led him to Steve, he was happy to see his little friend.

"Hey buddy." Steve said warmly.

"Growl?" Growlithe cocked his head in question as if asking _who are you?_

Steve understood the puppy's confusion after all the last time he saw him he was only twice the size and weight of Growlithe. Now he's standing in front of a man with a similar face but different body. Steve decided to kneel and assure his friend that it was really him.

"I know I look a little…different but its really me buddy honest."

Growlithe was still skeptical based on his raised eyebrow as if saying _prove it._

"Okay if its not me then how do I know you like Pokémon food but only if its seasoned with Pecha Berries? How do I know that you love it when your scratched behind your left ear? How do I know that in almost every battle you always cheer for the fire Pokémon even though its up against a water or rock type?"

Growlithe's face looked shocked as he was slowly starting to realize it was Steve.

Steve added one more, "And how do I know that a certain scrawny blonde kid left you his peanut butter and jelly sandwich in an alley in front of the box in 1936?"

Growlithe's face lit up, "Growlithe!" he said happily

Steve grinned, turned his face towards the Senator and asked, "What do you think?"

Brandt crossed his arms, "Well he's cute so he'll attract a lot of women and children. He's a fire type so people will see him as a tough fighter. His kind are known for being loyal and brave so that'll fit the image were going for."

Steve asked, "So he'll come?"

"Yes, if that's what he wants."

Growlithe was confused and gave Steve a questioning look.

Steve explained, "I'm gonna travel the country, do shows and get more support for the military. I was thinking you could come with me and we could perform together, what do you say?"

Growlithe was overjoyed with Steve's question that he grabbed his shirt collar with his teeth, dragged him to the floor and licked him like there's no tomorrow.

Steve laughed, "Cut it out that tickles!" Despite this Growlithe continued licking him.

Senator Brandt was shocked by this puppy's strength, "I'll take that as a yes."


	9. Chapter 9: Performing

Chapter 9: Performing

Growlithe entered the stage along with Steve feeling out of place already. He gazed around the giant opera house in amazement having never seen a room this big before. Steve turned around and noticed Growlithe stopped in its track to look around. Steve grinned in amusement and whistled for Growlithe to keep following. They both climbed onto the big stage standing in front of hundreds of seats that will soon be filled with supporters. Both the super soldier and the Pokémon felt nervous.

"All the time we spent together you ever imagined the two of us doing this?" Steve asked Growlithe.

"Growlithe Growl" Growlithe shook his head.

The director appeared on stage followed by Brave to talk to Steve. "Okay so our first show is in two nights we've already finished your speech notes, your costume's already now all we need is-"He paused when he noticed Growlithe next to Steve. "And who's this little guy?" He asked Steve.

"This is Growlithe he's gonna be performing with me and Brave."

"And you decided to tell us this two days before the show?"

Steve felt awkward, "It was sort of last minute, is that a problem?"

The director sighed, "No I suppose not. I'll just ask the writer to add Growlithe to the act and make sure he's ready for the opening. Do you think you can train him in two days?"

Steve bend down to rub Growlithe's head, "I know I can."

"Alright its your word. I'll leave Brave here so the three of you can get acquainted." His statement was met with an annoyed glare from the bird Pokémon.

"Braviary!" He said with a venomous tone. The director coughed and left the stage as fast as he could.

With the director gone Steve decided to introduce the two Pokémon, "Growlithe this is Brave say hi."

"Growl!" The fire puppy walked towards the stern bird to say hello.

* * *

Growlithe stood impressed by this Braviary's groomed wings and strong features. If he was going to work with this Pokémon he might as well get to know him.

"Hi my name is Growlithe its nice to meet you." Brave stood in front of the fire type curious about why Steve insisted on performing with another Pokémon. Perhaps he feels that Braviary isn't enough for supporters, so he decided to bring this puppy. Despite his negative thoughts he decided to greet the Pokémon and learn what he can about his future show partners.

"Hello my name is Brave."

"So how do you and Steve know each other?"

Brave scoffed at the question, "We don't, the director and the Senator pushed us together to perform, not that I wanted to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the Senator assured me that I would be enough to bring in more supporters and volunteers for the army, but now they want me to perform with a super soldier with no character or courage."

Growlithe felt offended by his insult, "What do you mean no courage? Steve has plenty of it and lots more!"

Brave wasn't buying it, "Of course you think that, he's your master you have to think highly of him no matter what. I don't have to know this man to form an opinion. The fact that he volunteered to become an exceptionally strong soldier and hasn't joined the military to fight for his country shows me all I need to know."

Growlithe wanted to defend Steve to this self-righteous bird, tell him about how Steve wanted to join the army despite his previous sickly form. That was until a woman said, "Lunch time Brave!" with that Brave flew away from the puppy and towards the bowl of worms. All Growlithe could do was watch the bird with an angry expression while Steve looked confused.

"I'm guessing that went well?" Steve said sarcastically.

"Growl" Growlithe turned around the opposite direction of Braviary walking away angrily.

Steve sighed, "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Their first performance left Steve and Growlithe nervous, with Steve having second thoughts backstage with Growlithe and Brave by his side.

Steve inhaled and exhaled, "I don't know if I can do this."

Brandt's Aide said, "Nothing to it. Sell off a few bonds, bonds buy bullets, bullets kill Nazi's. Bing bang boom. You're an American hero."

"It's just not how I pictured getting there."

"Growl." Growlithe agreed

The aide tried to reassure the two of them, "The senator's got a lot of pull up on the hill. You play ball with us, you'll be leading your own platoon in no time. Take the shield."

Steve was pushed towards the stage with Growlithe following and Brave flying above him. Unlike Brave, Growlithe was nervous but decided to push through it and go along with his act. The girls were dancing around them singing in high pitch waiting for Steve to make his speech.

Steve read the notes behind his shield prop, "Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank. But there's still a way all of us can fight. Series E Defence Bonds. Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun." The girls continued singing and dancing until they were in a straight line with Steve, Growlithe and Brave in the front.

Steve said the rest of his speech, "We all know this is about trying to win the war. We can't do that without bullets and bandages, tanks and tents. That's where you come in. Every bond you buy will help protect someone you love. Keep our boys armed and ready, and the Germans will think twice about trying to get the drop on us." On cue a man dressed as Hitler tries to "attack" him from behind only to be "punched", Growlithe did his part and used his flamethrower on "Hitler". He was able to control his flame so that the actor wouldn't actually burn. "Hitler" fainted and was carried away from the stage by Brave to "prison".

The next few months Steve, Growlithe and Brave became known as the American Trio. The shows were getting easier at every stop. They were a bit bored by the repetitive dancing, speech and action but it brought in a lot of supporters. Steve was a national icon and admired by children across the country. Growlithe was petted repeatedly by children and women backstage. Brave was seen as a noble and majestic bird Pokémon much to Growlithe's annoyance. Their act was popular enough for them to have their own comic series and movie serials. Despite this Steve felt miserable acting like a soldier instead of being one.

Steve wanted to make the best out of this but what he really wanted was to serve his country the right way and if possible, have Growlithe by his side. Brave was out of the question seeing as how the bird avoided him at every opportunity backstage. Steve found it ironic that the two of them are seen as a well fit duo to the public and yet the opposite in the real life. Nevertheless, Steve wanted to get on the valiant Pokémon's good side tonight.

* * *

Brave was on top of the Chicago Opera Theater overlooking the buildings illuminating in light. Steve went to rooftop to see if he can give making friends with Brave another shot. The human and the Pokémon were sitting (or in Brave's case, perched) on the edge of the roof looking at the view in silence. Both of them were relaxing after another act together, so Steve took the opportunity.

"You know back in New York when I was a kid, I would sneak out of my apartment building to see the city at night. Brooklyn isn't known for tall buildings like Manhattan, but I would go to the tallest one I could find, go to the roof and just look at the city in front of me. The lights, the height of the buildings it was the most amazing thing in the world for an 8-year-old kid with asthma and too many conditions to list. Even after the crash I would go up to that roof and think _from here it doesn't seem like everything's going to hell. _About a few months after I found Growlithe in that alley nearly starving to death, I took him to that rooftop, and he looked like 8-year-old me." Steve smiled at the memory.

Despite not looking it Brave was shocked after first hearing Growlithe's origin. _I suppose that's why the puppy was willing to defend Steve. _Brave assumed that Steve had claimed Growlithe in the wild like most trainers do, he never would've guessed that he actually made friends with the Pokémon.

Steve decided to appeal to the bird by talking about his accomplishments, "So they told me that you were a police Pokémon for the NYPD, that's impressive. I've read through some of your arrests even when you went up against an electric type you never backed down until the bastards were caught. At least I know why Brandt recruited you, your as noble as you are stubborn." Steve couldn't see but Brave half smiled at his joke.

"You know since I can remember I wanted nothing more that to serve my country, help the little guy. I tried enlisting a few years back, but they didn't want me. If you saw me a year ago you probably wouldn't want me either. I thought that if Erskine could make me stronger, I would be able to join but even then it wasn't enough. Brandt and Phillips gave me two choices sit in a lab where the scientist can dig up Erskine's formula from my body or travel around the country performing to sell bonds. At least this way I can help my country…just in tights."

Brave was stunned by this young mans story on why he couldn't join the army even though he had the super soldier serum in him.

"I'm telling you this because I think you have the wrong idea about me and if were gonna work together onstage, were gonna have to find a way to work together offstage as well." Steve stood up to go inside and feed Growlithe leaving Brave with a newfound respect for his partner.

* * *

**Authors notes: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't worry theres gonna be real action and pokemon battles soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Meant for More

Chapter 10: Meant for More

**Italy. November 1943**

Steve stood in front of a crowd of soldiers in his costume awkwardly giving his speech. Growlithe stood in the sidelines feeling bad that his partner has to appeal to a bunch of men who have seen more death than a normal person should. Even Brave was feeling bad for the super soldier he was slowly learning to trust and respect.

Steve read the notes awkwardly," How many of you are ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?" His question was met with dead silence, "Okay. Uh… I need a volunteer"

A man from the crowd shouted, "I already volunteered! How do you think I got here?" The crowd laughed, "Bring back the girls!"

Steve was getting more nervous, "I think they only know the one song. But um…let me…I'll…I'll see what I can do."

The man shouted, "You do that, sweetheart."

Another said, "Nice boots, Tinker Bell!" The rest of the soldiers laughed.

Steve tried appealing to the crowd, "Come on, guys. We're all on the same team here."

Another man decided to join in, "Hey, Captain! Sign this!" He pulled down his pants and mooned Steve.

The crowd demanded, "Bring back the girls!" Growlithe and Brave sweat dropped as the crowd threw food and objects at Steve until the dancing girls reappeared and Steve went backstage.

Brandt's Aide tried to reassure Steve, "Don't worry, pal. They'll warm up to you. Don't worry."

Steve went off to get some air followed by Growlithe who sought to comfort Steve.

* * *

Growlithe and Steve were sitting on the edge of the stage, with Growlithe's head on Steve's lap while he was sketching. Growlithe saw that Steve was drawing a Mankey wearing his costume holding an umbrella and riding a unicycle. Growlithe could interpret that that's how Steve see's himself, as a dancing Mankey.

"Hello, Steve." A british voice called out Growlithe turned around and saw a beautiful brunette wearing a Women's officer dress. By her side was a Persian much to Growlithe's annoyance. Next to water Pokémon, except Tad, the Persian get on Growlithe's nerves with their high needs and fickle temper. Nevertheless, he decided to let the Persian stay.

Steve said, "Hi."

Peggy sat down next to Steve followed by her Persian who laid her head on her lap with Peggy stroking her. Grolwithe was impressed, Persian are difficult to train and the fact that she's seeking the woman's affection tells him a lot about this stranger, "Hi."

Steve asked, "What are you doin' here?"

"Officially I'm not here at all. That was quite a performance."

"Yeah. Uh… I had to improvise a little bit. Crowds I'm used to are usually more uh… twelve."

"I understand you're "America's New Hope"?"

Steve repeated Brandt's words much to Growlithe's disdain "Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit."

Peggy, however, was having none of it, "Is that Senator Brandt I hear?"

Growlithe snorted to Steve's annoyance. He was starting to like this woman next to Steve she has a lot of fire in her. She has to if she's a woman and working in the military.

Steve ignored Growlithe's response, "At least he's got me doin' this. Phillips would have had me stuck in lab."

"And these are your only two options? A lab Rattata or a dancing Mankey? You were meant for more than this, you know?"

Now Growlithe was really starting to like her. Unlike most people she along with Growlithe saw Steve for the man he is, not the man he acts onstage. Steve hestitated answering,

"What?"

Steve answered, "You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines. Serving my country along with my friend." Steve petted Growlithe behind his left ear to the puppy's delight. "I finally get everything I wanted, and I'm wearing tights."

Their conversation was interrupted when an ambulance honked and out came many injured soldiers along with their Pokémon who had cuts and bruises on their bodies. Both Growlithe and Persian looked at their fellow Pokémon in pity as well as their masters who got the same treatment.

Steve said, "They look like they've been through hell."

"These men and Pokémon more than most. Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men along with their Pokémon went up against him and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the 107th. The rest were killed or captured along with the Pokémon."

Steve looked shocked, "The 107th?" Growlithe knew that look on his face and lifted his head.

"What?"

Steve and Growlithe ran through the rain along with Peggy and Persian. "Come on!" Steve shouted.

The four of them were inside the tent facing an old man sitting next to a Nidoking, "Colonel Phillips."

The Colonel greeted Steve, "Well, if it isn't the Star-Spangled Man with A Plan. And what is your plan today?"

"I need the casualty list from Azzano." Growlithe was confused as to why Steve wanted that list. Growlithe could already tell the Colonel was a hard ass along with his Nidoking who looked just as stern as his master.

"You don't get to give me orders, son."

Nidoking shook his head, "Nido"

Steve was desperate, "I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th his Pokémon soldier is a Poliwhirl."

Growlithe's jaw dropped to the floor. _If Bucky was in Azzano that means Tad must've been with him too. Please Arceus let them both be alive. _The Colonel and his Pokémon looked at Peggy and Persian with disdain.

"You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won't enjoy."

"Please tell me if he's alive, sir. B-A-R…"

"I can spell." Phillips went through the list with Growlithe and Steve waiting impatiently, "I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry."

Steve and Growlithe frowned at the possible loss of their friends and became worried about the other hostages, "What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?"

"Yeah! It's called winning the war."

Steve and Growlithe were shocked that he wasn't gonna rescue them, "But if you know where they are, why not at least…?"

Col. Phillips said, "They're thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl."

Growlithe could understand that numbers are important in war but leaving innocent men and Pokémon to suffer under the enemy was too much for him.

"Growl! Growlithe!" He barked angrily at the colonel.

"Nido!" The Nidoking stepped forward to defend his master but the human held his hand up. "Easy King I think I can handle a little puppy without your help."

Steve defended himself, "I think I understand just fine."

"Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you and your Pokémon got some place to be in thirty minutes." Nidoking gave Growlithe a 10 second staredown and walked away with his master."

Meanwhile Growlithe saw Steve looking at the map and memorized the location where Schmidt is keeping the soldiers and Pokémon, "Yes, sir. I do." Steve left along with Growlithe towards their tent.

Steve grabbed a duffle bag and said, "They didn't find the bodies which means there's a chance Bucky and Tad are alive, I'm going to Austria to rescue them and the others. You stay here while I'm gone."

"Growl!" The puppy shook his head. If Steve was going to rescue Bucky and the soldiers, then he was gonna rescue Tad and the Pokémon.

Steve was confused and kneeled to Growlithe's height, "Are you saying you want to come with me?" Growlithe nodded instantly.

Steve sighed, "This isn't like the stage it's not scripted; these men will kill us if they see the first chance to. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Despite this Growlithe nodded. Steve wanted him by his side in the face of danger and this qualifies, "Okay you can come but you stick with me at all times, got it?"

"Growl!" he nodded

Steve was shoving things into his bag when Peggy and Persian walked into the tent no doubt to stop them.

"What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?"

Steve and Growlithe were determined "If that's what it takes."

"You heard the Colonel, your friend is most likely dead."

"You don't know that."

Growlithe hoped that Tad was alive, "Growl"

"Even so, he's devising a strategy. If he detects…"

Steve was having none of it, "By the time he's done that, it could be too late!" Steve and Growlithe walked to the Jeep "You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?"

"Every word."

"Then you gotta let me go." Steve get in the Jeep along with Growlithe who climbed up the passenger side.

Peggy said, "I can do more than that."

Growlithe and Steve looked confused.


	11. Chapter 11: First Mission

**Authors notes: Hey guys so this chapter focuses on the first battle Cap had with HYDRA only its with his Growlithe. I don't own the rights to Marvel or Pokemon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: First Battle

Steve and Growlithe were inside the plane waiting to arrive at their destination. The pilot was the great Howard Stark who accepted to fly the Captain and his Growlithe to a heavily armed facility. They both noticed that a beautiful beige fox with nine tails was sitting next to him. Steve understood Pokémon enough to know that that Ninetales was Stark's evolved Vulpix. What Steve was really curious about is how he got a rare evolution stone to evolve it.

Steve asked, "You Ninetales used to be a Vulpix right?"

"No it used to be a Squirtle." Stark said sarcastically, Peggy rolled her eyes in annoyance while Steve continued talking.

"You need a fire stone to evolve a Vulpix, but aren't those really rare?"

Stark nodded, "They are, but while I was searching for a rare metal that I won't disclose with you, I found a fire stone along the way."

"And that's when you decided to evolve Vulpix?"

"Yes, but don't worry I made sure she was on board with it. In this business you need to fight fire with fire so I thought that Nine's fire will be enough to fry the bastards alive. Besides you have to admit she's a real beauty." Stark looked at Nine instead of the sky and stroked her shiny fur up and down.

"Nine" the fox said happily.

There was slight turbulence that called Howard's attention to the sky again. Growlithe was scared but determined to make it through this plane ride alive.

Peggy said, "Mr. Stark if you're done boasting about your Pokémon perhaps you can take us to and from a heavily guarded HYDRA camp alive if you will." Unlike most men Howard knew better than to talk back at Peggy.

"Yes ma'am." He then proceeded to ask Steve, "Hey pal if you want to evolve your little Growlithe into a big and strong Arcanine, I have a few firestones back home."

Steve answered, "If we get out of this alive, I'll think about it."

Growlithe wasn't sure if it wanted to evolve or not. Arcanine are faster and stronger than Ninetales and they live just as long, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to live for the next 900 years. Hopefully he has just as much a choice in it as Steve…that is if they make it through their first mission alive.

"Hey, you see the bag next to you?" Stark asked

Steve answered, "Yeah"

"Got a little something for you for this mission." Steve looked inside the bag only to find a Pokéball.

"What's this for?"

"Its so you can carry your Pokémon, you can't seriously think you're gonna be able to sneak into a heavily guarded HYDRA base with a Pokémon by your side"

Steve observed the red and white globe, "How does it work?"

"You just point the ball at your Pokémon and say return."

Peggy said sarcastically, "Well that sounds fairly complex." Steve and Growlithe grinned.

Steve looked down at Growlithe, "You think you can stay in here for just a little while."

Growlithe knew he was a dead giveaway for the HYDRA operatives and Steve needs to sneak in on his own. Besides he was genuinely curious about what it was like in that small ball.

"Growl!" He nodded

"Okay." Steve pointed the ball at Growlithe, "Return." Suddenly, a red light came out of the ball, surrounded Growlithe and in an instant he wasn't there anymore. Steve stared at the ball astonished that a small object contains a big Pokémon.

Peggy grabbed his attention, "Lets go over your plan of attack."

* * *

Growlithe was at first surrounded in vast of darkness but the ball suddenly transformed into a forest that he was so used to back at the Pokémon House. He roamed around a bit expecting for a wall to hit him in the face, but instead the forest was very spacious. From a distance he heard some rumbling which he thought meant that Steve, Peggy and Howard ran into trouble. He wanted to get out of the ball to help but he knew that if he did, he might just make things more hectic. _Steve will be fine, he's tougher than most he always has a plan. _That didn't stop Growlithe from becoming worried for his beloved partner.

All of a sudden he heard, "Come out Growlithe." The forest was gone and he was out of the ball. He looked around his surroundings and found himself in the back of a moving truck with Steve no doubt heading to the camp.

"All right the plan is this, once we get to the camp we split up, you look for the Pokémon hostages and I'll look for the prisoners. Understood Soldier?"

"Growl!" He nodded

"One more thing if you see anyone that looks like HYDRA, burn them back to hell."

As soon as they entered the building Growlithe saw a room where Pokémon were kept in cages. The trainer and Pokémon split up to rescue the two groups. Growlithe tackled the door open only to met with four men wearing black masks and black suits.

"Intruder!" The four men pointed their rifles at the puppy. "Fire whe-" This attempt on Growlithe's life was met with a fire spin that Professor Elm taught him at the house. The HYDRA men fell to the floor from either being burned to death or third degree burn pain. Now Growlithe was trying to come up with a plan to get all of these Pokémon out of their individual cages.

"Growlithe!" A familiar voice called out. Growlithe followed the voice and was in front of a cage where a Poliwrath was being held.

"It is you! What are you doing here?!" Growlithe was shocked when he finally recognized this Pokémon.

"Tad?!"

"Yeah, who else?"

"But you're a- yo-your"

"A Poliwrath? I know"

"But how?"

"A few days after me and Bucky were captured, those men on the floor held a blue stone against me and the next second, I'm a foot taller, I have muscles and my gloves got bigger. But enough about me why are you here?"

Growlithe focused, "Me and Steve are here to rescue you, Bucky and the others. Do you know if Bucky's around here?"

Tad looked sad, "I don't know, they separated us from our masters."

Growlithe took a step back, "Okay stand back, I'm gonna melt the bars with my flamethrower."

"You don't have to do that."

"Don't worry I'll make sure the flame doesn't hit you or the others."

Tad shook his head, "No I mean you don't have to do that because there's a control panel over there. As soon as you see it there's a release all button."

Growlithe was confused, "This heavily guarded facility decided to put a release all button in the Pokémon room?"

Tad shrugged, "Honestly I don't get it either."

Growlithe climbed up the control panel and pressed the button. Soon all the cages were open, and the Pokémon eagerly walked out.

"All right everyone I'm gonna lead you out of here and get you back to your masters. Just follow me and don't do anything that'll attract attention."

Growlithe led the large group of Pokémon to the prison cells where Steve successfully released the prisoners. The Pokémon were reunited with their masters, but this mission was far from over.

"You made it" Steve said proudly and then noticed the Poliwrath next to him, "Is that who I think it is?"

Growlithe nodded

"Hey Tad, were gonna get you out of here real soon, don't worry." Steve reassured.

* * *

Steve asked, "Is there anybody else? I'm looking for a Sergeant James Barnes."

James responded, "There's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it."

"All right. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. We'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else we find."

Gabe asked, "Wait! You know what you're doin'?"

"Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times."

Growlithe snorted and proceeded to follow Steve along with Tad. The three of them fought their way through the HYDRA agents with Steve using his shield prop, Growlithe using fire fang and Poliwrath using his new focus punch much to Steve and Growlithe's amazement. They were in the isolation ward watching a strange man exiting a room fast. When they entered the room they were shocked to see Bucky tied down but alive. Steve took the straps off while Bucky slurred nonsense.

Bucky said, "Is that…"

"It's me. It's Steve."

"Steve?"

"Come on."

Bucky was shocked at seeing his friend tall and fit, "Steve."

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were smaller." He looked equally as shocked when he noticed Tad, "You too"

"Poliwrath!"

"Come on."

Growlithe and Tad followed their partners preparing to escape this hellhole.

* * *

**Yep Poliwhirl evolved into Poliwrath! I somewhat pictured Bucky having an awesome water fighting type like Poliwrath. Yes this is a headcannon that Arcanine can live as long as Ninetales.**


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting the Enemy

**Author's notes: hey guys so Red Skull is featured in this chapter. Does he have a pokemon? just read and find out. I dont own rights to marvel and pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 12: Meeting the Enemy

Just when Steve and Growlithe thought their plan was a success they felt a sharp rumbling of the factory. They deduced that HYDRA must've left and decided to blow up their entire base. They ran as fast as they could ready to run across the catwalk when two suspicious looking men greeted them on the other side. Next to the man in black was a menacing looking Incineroar.

"Captain America! How exciting! I'm a great fan of your films." That man is the head of HYDRA, Johann Schmidt, who intends to win this war by any means necessary. Both polar opposites walked closer to each other on the catwalk. "So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive." Steve punched Schmidt in the face, the Nazi's Incineroar growled getting ready to defend his master, Growlithe reacted towards the violent Pokémon in the same manner.

"You've got no idea."

"Haven't I?" Schmidt tries to punch Steve only for his fist to make a dent in his prop shield. While they were fighting Zola pulls the lever and the catwalk retracts to both sides separating the two men. Growlithe was shocked that their only way to escape was now taken from them, Incineroar sadistically grinned at them, "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!" He peeled off his face that was really a mask to hide his damaged red face, revealing to them that he is the Red Skull. This action was met with horror and disgust from the soldiers and their Pokémon.

Barnes suddenly had an unsettling thought, "You don't have one of those, do you?"

"You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!"

Steve snapped back, "Then how come you're running?" While Schmidt and Zola escaped Steve, Bucky and their Pokémon tried to find another way to escape, "Come on, let's go. Up."

The fours of them found a gantry that leads to the other side but below it was fire and explosion.

"Let's go. One at a time." Growlithe and Tad went first due to their light weight. They were both scared of falling but they got to the other side as fast as they could. Next was Bucky who barely made it due to the gantry falling apart. Despite this they refused to leave Steve behind.

"Gotta be a rope or something!"

"Just go! Get out of here!"

"No! Not without you!"

"Growl" the puppy shook his head, "Wrath!" Tad agreed with them as well.

Seeing that they weren't gonna leave without him, Steve decided to jump across. He took a step back and used all his strength to make it across the fire that was in front of him.

Steve groaned and Tad used his watergun to put out the flames on Steve. "Thanks, now lets get out of here." All four of them met with the remaining prisoners outside.

Dugan along with his Pignite noticed the four right away, "Glad to see your alive."

Bucky nodded, "So am I"

They all watched as the HYDRA base was torched to the ground.

"I hope those bastards suffered." Gabe Jones said with his Hitmonlee nodding in agreement

Jim Morita along with his Hariyama asked Steve, "Sorry to interrupt but do you know how to get us out of this godforsaken place?"

"I do actually." Steve reached into his bag to pull out his transponder only to see it broken possibly from the chaos, "Actually I don't."

James Montgomery Falsworth and his Golem turned towards Steve, "What?! You mean to tell me you came all this way without a way to get us out of here?!"

Bucky defended his friend, "Easy James."

Steve explained, "I had a ride but only if I called it and…" He showed the men his broken transponder.

Jacques Dernier along with his Marowak were angry, "Putain d"enfer" His Marowak hit his boneclub to the ground and nearby trees.

Steve didn't understand French, Gabe translated, "He said damn it hell." Growlithe shook his head at Steve's failed plan.

Nevertheless, Steve tried to calm the soldiers down, "Look this doesn't mean were not getting out of here, we'll just have to walk back to base."

Growlithe barked at the rest of the Pokémon explaining their situation and trying to reassure them.

James asked, "How far of a walk is it?"

"I'm not sure but the plane ride from Italy was only an hour so it shouldn't take us more than a day to get back to base." While most of the soldiers were wry of the plan Dugan sought to convince them otherwise.

"Come on fellas, you all spent a few weeks inside that hellhole and your afraid to walk around these woods all night?" His Pokémon agreed "Pignite!" The soldiers looked at the floor in shame, "This man snuck into a HYDRA base, got us out those cells, and escaped before he was turned into a scorched flag. I don't know this man well but if he says he can get us to the base then damn it he'll get us there!" The rest of the soldiers and Pokémon shouted in agreement. Steve and Growlithe nodded to the men in respect.

Steve ordered, "Let's move out!"

* * *

It took eight hours for the soldiers and Pokémon to get back to the base much to Peggy and the Colonel's shock. Steve and Growlithe walked towards Phillips and his Nidoking with Steve saluting him.

"Some of these men need medical attention." Growlithe stood in front of the Nidoking who had a respectful look for the brave Pokémon, "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

Nidoking shook his head, "That won't be necessary." While Growlithe was still on the fence about Phillips he could see he was a good man who fought hard for his country.

"Yes, sir."

The colonel said to Peggy, "Faith, huh?"

The fiery brunette and her Persian stood in front of Steve and Growlithe, "You're late."

Steve showed her his broken transponder, "Couldn't call my ride." Growlithe chuckled at Steve needing to prove his claim to Peggy. Brave perched himself on the stage roof giving a respectful nod towards the puppy and possibly his partner.

James shouted, "Hey! Let's hear it for Captain America." The soldiers along with their Pokémon gave a cheer for Steve, Growlithe howled in respect for his partner and even Brave joined in by cawing and flying above them. The fire Pokémon had a feeling this was just the beginning of their heroic adventures.

* * *

**Final notes: I decided to give Red Skull an Incineroar cause both of them are dark and vicious. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Brave joins the Team

**Authors notes: Hey guys so I decided to make another chapter focusing on Braviary, Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Brave joins the team

When Brave first met Steve he thought that he was working with a talent less idiot who never held a gun, but now he realized he was wrong. When Steve returned with the soldiers he rescued that's when Brave saw who Steve truly was. He saw a good man who wants nothing more than to fight for his country. Ever since that day Brave has felt a need to get out of the stage and help people like he used to. On stage he just acts like he's helping people, now he wants to make an actual difference.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the States Captain? Senator Brandt is personally giving you the Medal of Valor." Brandt's aide hoped to convince him otherwise.

"I'm sorry but I can make a real difference right here, I belong here not in the USO. Tell the Senator I'm sorry and thanks for everything." Steve said.

The aide sighed, "All right hopefully I can get back in time to tell the Senator you're not coming. Let go Brave we have an early show next week." He turned towards the bird who shook his head.

He was confused, "What do you mean no?" His response was Brave flying away from him and land next to Steve, "You want to stay here…with him?" Steve was equally as shocked that this bird who ignored him for the past five months want to stay with him.

"Bra" he nodded his head.

The aide inhaled and exhaled, "Well I don't have the strength to force either of you back, so I'll be on my way. Good luck, your gonna need it."As soon as both men left the tent it was just Brave and Growlithe.

Growlithe was curious about Brave's decision, "I thought you said, and I quote that Steve had no character or courage."

Brave kept a stern face, "That was until I saw him entering this base with a group of prisoners and Pokémon that you and him went out of your way to rescue. That's when I realized that there's more to him than meets the eye." Growlithe was shocked that this stubborn bird's opinion of Steve drastically improved in one night.

"Is that the only reason your leaving the cozy stage for a bloody battle against a technologically advanced Nazi group led by a man with no nose and a red face?"

"No that's not the only reason." Brave decided to use this moment to tell Growlithe the whole reason, "I was a Police Pokémon for the NYPD before the USO. A few years on the job you learn to get through hard and grim cases with a steady mind, but it wasn't until after we joined the war that I knew the true meaning of grim. The humans and even the Pokémon were getting anxious and worried that Hitler and his stooges were gonna kill all of us one day. There was one case before I was recruited by Brandt that really shook me. It was February 12, 1943 me and my human partner got a call from a neighbor who said that she heard 4 gunshots next door. I flew there as fast as I could, I was first on the scene. I saw a woman with half her face blown off." Brave took a deep breath to tell the rest of the story to the puppy who was listening carefully with an expressionless face. "Next to her was a nine-year-old boy and a six-year-old girl both with bullets in their tiny chests. Then there was a man with a gun in his hand and the top of his head was gone. There was so much blood on the floor and on the walls, I didn't sleep for three days after that. The police officers deduced that the husband was getting so paranoid that Hitler would invade us and kill us all that one day he just snapped. He bought a gun from a pawn shop killed his wife, killed his son and daughter, and put the gun in his mouth. It was his own version of helping his family." Growlithe had a sympathetic look in his eyes and found a new respect for this valiant Pokémon who had to witness an aftermath of such a horrifying event.

Growlithe asked, "how long after that did Brandt recruit you?"

"A few weeks I think."

"Why did you decide to join the USO."

Brave's usually stern eyes lifted up, "Because I thought that I could give people hope during the worst time ever. I thought that if I acted like a symbol for America that it would lift up their spirits and not have them resort to…" his sentence trailed off hoping that Growlithe understood. "But when you and Steve came back with all the soldiers, that's when I really started to feel hope for the first time in years. That's when I decided to stop acting like America's new hope and actually become it."

Growlithe stood astonished that this bird actually has moralistic reasons for joining them, "Well I'm glad your joining us, we could use more Pokémon power." Brave nodded in agreement.

There was one thing Growlithe was curious about, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Your kind are all males right? Even your previous evolution?"

Brave raised an eyebrow, "That's right."

"So how do you guys make baby Braviary's? Do you hatch your own eggs? Do you find a Ditto and…you know?"

Brave grinned in amusement, "That's for me to know and you to find out." He ended the conversation by flying away from the confused puppy.

* * *

"Come on! I know you can do better than that!" Phillips shouted.

Its been three weeks since Brave joined Steve's team and he was starting to regret it. The Colonel suggested that Brave strengthen his gust enough to blow the enemy away from them. They've been practicing for four hours nonstop, making Brave use gust on the eight dummies' in front of him in the open field until he can literally blow them away. He was breathing in and out convinced he'll collapse. Steve was concerned for his new partner.

"Colonel I think he needs a break."

"The hell he does, those HYDRA agents are still standing and were not leaving until this flying flag can blow them back to hell."

"Nido" His Nidoking agreed

Steve knew that the Colonel meant well but like humans Pokémon have limits and Brave has reached his. "Well pick this up tomorrow when Brave's not one gust away from passing out."

"You may think this showbird needs a break but I don't. Now you listen to me you bucket of feathers were not leaving till you blow those bastards to the next county and that's that. You gonna be like Rogers on his first day or are you gonna show me a real gust attack!" Brave shot the Colonel and his Pokémon a deadly glare.

_They want a gust attack; I'll show them a gust attack! _Only his wings weren't towards the field they were towards the Colonel and his Nidoking. He flapped his wings as hard as he could and both of them were blown 20 feet away to their annoyance and amazement.

Steve stared at the Colonel and Nidoking groaning in pain. His lips turned up in amusement, "That's better." Brave half smiled and flew towards his tent for a much needed rest.

* * *

**Final note: I'm genuinely curious about how Braviary make babies so I decided to incorporate that into this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Tragedy

Chapter 14: Tragedy

**Austrian Alps. February 1945**

It's been almost two years since Growlithe and Brave joined with Steve to the SSR. It wasn't just the three of them though, Steve put together a special team tasked with taking down all the HYDRA bases and Schmidt. This team consists of Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, Jacques Dernier and James Montgomery Falsworth. Their Pokémon consisted of Steve's Growlithe and Braviary, Bucky's Poliwrath, Dugan's Pignite, Jones's Hitmonlee, Morita's Hariyama, Dernier's Marowak and Falsworth's Golem. They called themselves the Howling Commandos.

For the past year and a half, they've been able to take down a few HYDRA bases and shut down their factory's, but it still wasn't enough. They needed to stop the Red Skull before he accomplishes his plan for world domination. That's why the whole team was on top of a snowy mountain waiting to jump on the next train. They were able to crack HYDRA's radio communications and learned that Arnim Zola was on the train headed towards them. Zola is HYDRA's lead scientist and the Red Skulls right hand man, if anyone knows what Schmidt's plans are and where he's at he does. The team waited patiently on top of the mountain in front of a zipline that will take them to the roof of the train. Except for Steve and Bucky, the team put their Pokémon in Pokéballs.

Growlithe and Tad looked nervously at the height that their masters will have to zipline. "Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?"

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Growlithe and Tad remembered as well because they were waiting by the sidelines.

"This isn't payback, is it?"

"Now why would I do that?" Growlithe chuckled at Steve being mischievous.

Jones and James were listening to the radio, "We were right. Dr. Zola's on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him bad."

Falsworth said, "Let's get going, because they're moving like the devil."

Steve and Bucky put their Pokémon in their Pokéball's, "We only got about a 10-second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield."

Falsworth quipped, "Mind the gap."

"Better get moving, bugs!"

Jacques shouted, "Maintenant!" Steve, Bucky and Gabe ziplined on the roof of the train and entered through the front section. They got their Pokémon out silently thanks to Howard modifying it, so it doesn't make any sound when they come out. Steve, Growlithe, Bucky and Tad were walking silently through the weapons section unaware that Zemo was watching them. As soon as Steve and Growlithe entered the next boxcar a door automatically closed separating the two groups. They were both immediately confronted by a HYDRA operative armed to the teeth. Steve was able to hit his attacker with his shield followed by Growlithe's flamethrower, but Bucky and Tad were cornered by theirs. Steve was able to bust the door with a HYDRA blaster and handed Bucky a spare gun when he ran out of bullets. Steve and Growlithe distracted the trooper and Bucky shot him the head.

Bucky didn't like feeling helpless, "I had him on the ropes."

Steve comforted his friend's fragile ego, "I know you did."

Another trooper with a blaster appeared ready to fire, "Get down!" The trooper was able to blast through the side of the train. Bucky grabbed Steve's shield and attempted to shoot their attacker only for the trooper to blast Bucky backwards through the torn side of the cart. Bucky was able to hang on from the side with a rail. Steve subdued the attacker and he and Tad turned their attention towards Bucky. Growlithe stood by praying to Arceus that they get him in time.

Tad followed Steve climbing the rail, "Poliwrath!" He was telling Bucky to hang on.

Steve reached out for Bucky, "Bucky! Hang on! Grab my hand!" But the rail Bucky was holding on to fell apart and Steve and Tad could do nothing but watch their friend fall. "NO!"

"Growl!"

"Poli!"

The three of them watched in shock as their fellow comrade and friend met his demise.

* * *

It's been three days since Austria and Growlithe and Tad still feel raw with grief. Steve, Growlithe and Tad were able to successfully capture Zola, it took everything in them not to kill the sociopathic scientist right then and there. They needed Zola alive so that they could take down all of HYDRA, if not for their country then for Bucky. Growlithe and Tad were sitting on top of the catwalk watching the agents work tirelessly to find Schmidt.

Growlithe's teammate Brave flew next to him with a sad expression on his usually stern face. The bird spoke to Tad.

"I'm sorry about your master…he seemed like a good man."

"He was." Tad stated. There was a moment of silence between them.

"You know it wasn't your fault or Steve's or Growlithe's, it was Zola and Zola alone."

Tad shook his head, "I was his Pokémon it was my duty to protect him, I should've been able to save him, I should've been able to stop that trooper!" Tad's usually angry eyes filled with tears for the first time. "It should've been me not him, he should be here not me. Don't you dare tell me there was nothing I could do at the time because no gentle words will ever stop this guilt from eating my heart." Growlithe had tears in his eyes from hearing his friend's heartbreaking guilt.

"I feel that way too." Growlithe turned his head towards the bird, "I keep thinking that if I was there, I could've saved him. I'm a flying Pokémon I could've grabbed Barnes and taken him back to the train…but I didn't." Growlithe wiped his tears with his paw and tried comforting his friends.

"You were with Peggy in Belgium taking down a HYDRA base. You were doing the same thing we were doing none of us blame you for what happened." Tad nodded agreeing with Growlithe.

"Thank you that means a lot from both of you." The three Pokémon stood there in silence grieving for their mutual friend.

Growlithe decided to make a vow with them, "Were gonna keep fighting until everyone in HYDRA gets what they deserved…for Bucky."

Brave joined in, "For Bucky"

Tad had his angry face back, "For Bucky."

Peggy interrupted them, "Sorry to interrupt, Growlithe we found Steve he's in the old bar in London. Care to join me and Persian in rescuing him?" Growlithe silently nodded following Peggy and leaving his two friends behind.

* * *

Peggy, Persian and Growlithe walked through the destroyed part of London entering the scorched bar where Steve first recruited Bucky and the Howling Commandos. They found their mutual friend sitting in the middle of the bar pouring himself a drink and listening to the radio.

Steve noticed the three of them, "Dr. Erskine said that… the serum wouldn't just effect my muscles, it would effect my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means um…I can't get drunk. Did you know that?"

"Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. He thought it could be one of the side effects." Peggy tried to reassure Steve. "It wasn't your fault."

Growlithe walked towards Steve lifted his front paws and head unto Steve's thigh. Steve appreciated his friend helping and petted him on the head.

"Did you read the reports?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that's not true." Growlithe whined at his friends sadness.

"You did everything you could. Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him?" Steve's faced said yes "Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He damn well must have thought you were worth it."

Steve's grief turned to fury, "I'm goin' after Schmidt. I'm not gonna stop till all of Hydra is dead or captured." Growlithe agreed with his friend going after those murderous bastards.

"You won't be alone."

"Growlithe!" Growlithe agreed as well.


	15. Chapter 15: Final Battle

**Authors notes: Hey guys so this chapter is gonna have an official pokemon battle hope you guys enjoy! I don't own the rights to marvel and pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 15: Final Battle

Their plan for taking down HYDRA's main base and stopping Schmidt was for Steve to "attack" the base head on by himself. He would distract Schmidt and the others long enough for the other soldiers to attack the base. The fate of the world was at their hands and Growlithe couldn't be more determined. Steve put him in his Pokéball while he drove his motorcycle to the base.

When he was called out of his ball, he could see that they made it inside the courtyard and that all hell broke loose. While Steve was punching and shielding the trooper, Growlithe used his flamethrower and tackle attack on any trooper standing in their way. Unfortunately, they soon found themselves surrounded by HYDRA operatives pointing blasters that could turn them to ash. Red Skull's Incineroar pushed his way towards the duo.

"Growlithe!" Steve could tell he was trying to push this violent feline's buttons and it was working. Incineroar's response was a hard kick at Growlithe who whimpered and skid to Steve's feet.

"Hey!" Steve tried taking a step towards Incineroar but one of troopers fired a warning shot, "Just let him go, Schmidt wants me, he's got nothing to do with this."

One of the troopers cruelly stated, "Unfortunately your little puppy comes with the American package, Schmidt has a few words to say to you. Take him away!" The troopers grabbed him and forced him inside the building. Growlithe, still hurt from that kick, was lifted by the nape of his neck by Incineroar. Both the soldier and the Pokémon were now face to face with the mad tyrant.

"Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say you do it better than anyone." Growlithe could do nothing but watch as Incineroar had a painful grip on his neck, "But there are limits to what even you can do, Captain. Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?"

"He told me you were insane." Growlithe wanted to nod if he could

"Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine." Incineroar watched his master tear down this arrogant fool, "But he gave you everything. So, what made you and your flea ridden mutt so special?"

Steve smirked, "Nothin'. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn who found a homeless Pokémon."

This made Schmidt angry and beat the Captain repeatedly. Growlithe barked and tried to squirm away from the sadistic Pokémon. He knows this part of the plan but he can't just stand by and watch this maniac beat his best friend. Incineroar raised his claws at the puppy's throat and he immediately quieted down. The Heel Pokémon left a snip at the side much to Growlithe's pain.

Steve said, "I can do this all day."

"Oh, of course you can. Of course. But unfortunately me and my Pokémon are on a tight schedule." Schmidt produced an energy pistol ready to kill Steve and Growlithe until they heard a sound. Which they deduced was the remaining Howling Commandos getting ready to burst in.

"So are we!" Steve shielded himself with one of the troopers who got obliterated. The Howling Commados ziplined inside and were shooting at the troopers. While Steve was fighting, Growlithe managed to get out of Incineroar's grip by using fire fang on his hand. Steve and Growlithe were chasing Schmidt when his Incineroar came up in front of them undoubtedly ordered by Schmidt to kill them. As soon as he stepped forward Growlithe used his fire spin which knocked the fire feline back.

"Growlithe!" He was telling Steve to go.

Steve didn't want to leave Growlithe but he had no other choice, "Burn that son of a bitch to a crisp." Growlithe nodded. Steve managed to run past Incineroar while he was on the floor. Now it was up to Growlithe to make sure he wouldn't get in the way.

* * *

Growlithe was in an attack position when Incineroar got up. The cruel Pokémon chuckled, "You honestly think a little pup like you will defeat me. I was trained by some of the most ruthless men on the face of the earth. HYDRA will stand as master of the world. Born to the vict- "His speech was cut off by Growlithe using flamethrower. It hardly made a dent in this vicious Pokémon's stance but Growlithe wasn't giving up.

"Are you gonna keep monologuing or are you gonna fight?!"

Incineroar grinned sadistically, "If it's a fight you want then a fight you shall have!" Growlithe used his tackle attack only for Incineroar to grab him by the tail and throw him against the wall. Growlithe stood up and kept his distance.

_I can't use physical attacks I need to keep my distance from this guy. Maybe a flamethrower?_

Growlithe used his flamethrower only for Incineroar to use his as well. Since Incineroar is at a higher level than Grolwithe, his flame is able to push Growlithe's back and hit him with a scorching pain. Growlithe tried to get up but Incineroar used his body slam attack on the poor puppy. Growlithe howled in pain and was turned on his back, face to face with the brutal Pokémon. Incineroar used his fire punch repeatedly on Growlithe's face no doubt hoping to kill him. When Growlithe's eyes closed, Incineroar stood up and started walking way. Growlithe stood up and tried a sneak attack. He used all his strength in a tackle attack but Incineroar was on to him and used his fury swipes. Incineroar's claws hit Growlithe's sides so deep that Growlithe had five bleeding gashes. Nevertheless Growlithe stood his ground ignoring his blood spilling from his side.

Incineroar was getting annoyed, "You just don't know when to quit do you?"

Growlithe breathed in and out, "In…the words…of a good friend…I can do this all day!"

Incineroar cruelly grinned, "So can I!" he sprinted forward to torture Growlithe some more only for a gust and water gun to push him back. Growlithe turned around to see Brave and Tad by his side ready to fight Incineroar with him.

Nevertheless, Growlithe wanted to prove himself, "I had him."

Brave rolled his eyes, "Sure you did."

Tad said, "Guys he's getting up."

Incineroar stood up walked slowly towards the three, "I'll kill all three of you and I'll kill your masters even if it's the last thing I do."

Growlithe suddenly became angry, "No! This ends now!" Tad and Brave noticed that a slight light was enveloping around Growlithe and his eyes went bright red. All of sudden a bright flame came from his mouth that looked like heatwave. Incineroar was pushed against the wall by heatwave and Growlithe didn't stop until he was sure Incineroar was gone. After 30 seconds of heatwave all that was left of Inceneroar was a scorched, black body. Growlithe suddenly collapsed from lack of energy and blood loss.

Brave's eyes went wide, "Oh Arceus no! I need to get him out of here and to a doctor fast!" Brave took the puppy's weak body by his talons and flew him out of the base and to the nearest hospital.


	16. Chapter 16: Comfort in their Loss

Chapter 16: Comfort in their Loss

Growlithe slowly started opening his eyes finding it easier to open them. He found himself in a white room lying down on a white bed. He tried getting up only to feel a sharp agonizing pain on his side. He lied back down and inspected his side only to find his entire ribcage covered in white bandages. He suddenly remembered how he fought the Red Skull's Incineroar and how his fury swipes slashed his side. _I'm probably gonna have scars for the rest of my life._

His focus shifted towards Steve, wondering if he was able to stop Schmidt and make it out in one piece. He tried standing up ignoring the burning pain until a nurse and her Chansey entered the room.

The nurse gently said, "Easy there little one, you'll tear those stitches." Growlithe heard a foreign accent in the nurse's voice, her Chansey held him down. Despite their kindness Growlithe was determined to break free from the Egg Pokémon's hold.

Chansey chasticed him, "You need to rest! Someone in your condition is lucky to be alive you can't move around until your fully healed!" Both the nurse and her Pokémon worked to hold down the squirming puppy.

Growlithe refused to listen, "I can't rest, I need to find Steve!"

The nurse pulled a syringe from her pocket, "Last chance, if you don't settle down, I'll have no choice but to sedate you!"

"That won't be necessary." A familiar voice said stopping Growlithe in his tracks. Peggy Carter and her Persian entered the room with red rimmed eyes with her coat in her hand. The nurse and Chansey let go of Growlithe once he calmed down.

The nurse asked Peggy, "Are you this Growlithe's trainer."

Peggy looked down, "No but I'm associated with his trainer and I can assure you I'll make sure he doesn't tear those stiches."

The nurse studied her and concluded, "Very well, I will leave you two alone to get reacquainted. Come along Chansey." Both the nurse and Chansey exited the room leaving the fiery agent and the puppy alone.

Growlithe looked towards the door hoping that Steve would enter any minute. After a long minute he turned towards Peggy with watery eyes.

"No. Please no." He asked Peggy who somewhat understood based on his sad tone.

Peggy looked up at Growlithe's eyes, "I'm sorry, he boarded on the Valkyrie to stop the bombs, but Schmidt died, and the landing controls were too damaged for there to be a safe landing. The plane was headed for New York at a fast pace…and Steve crashed the plan in the water…with him in it." Peggy's usually stoic face became riddled with grief. Growlithe's chest was tightening with grief and he rested his head on his paws feeling the side of the bed dip with Peggy's weight. Growlithe and Peggy had a silent moment until Peggy reached into her coat pocket.

"I have a recording of Steve's last words before…would you like to hear them?" Peggy gently asked.

Growlithe wanted to know what his friend was thinking when he crashed that plane, so he gave a little nod. Peggy pressed the play button on the recorder.

A familiar voice said, "Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?"

Morita answered, "Captain Rogers, what is your…"

Peggy took his place "Steve, is that you? Are you alright?"

"Peggy! Schmidt's dead."

"What about the plane?"

"That's a little bit tougher to explain." Growlithe could tell Steve was in a tight predicament.

"Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a safe landing site."

"There's not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down." Even then Steve wanted to save lives.

Peggy tried finding another way, "I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do."

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water." Growlithe closed his eyes as he knew what was gonna happen next."

"Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work it out." Peggy sounded desperate to save her lover's life.

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people and Pokémon are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice." Growlithe could tell Steve was a little scared but he still put innocent people and Pokémon above his own life., "Peggy?"

"I'm here."

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance." Growlithe knows that Steve was trying to make it seem to Peggy like he could make it out somehow.

Peggy was holding back tears, "Alright. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club."

"You got it. Take care of Growlithe for me till then." Growlithe was touched that in his last moments he thought of Peggy and him.

"Of course I will. Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"

"You know, I still don't know how to dance." Growlithe grinned at the joke.

"I'll show you how. Just be there."

"We'll have the band play somethin' slow. I'd hate to step on your…" The recording ended and Growlithe knew that was the moment Steve died. Tears streamed down the puppy's cheeks, he felt small gentle hands stroked his bandaged back.

Peggy broke the silence, "I know I can't replace Steve…no one can replace Steve, but perhaps we can find comfort in one another for our loss." Growlithe knows that he wasn't the only person in the room who loved Steve and who will be forever broken by his death. He knows that Steve would've wanted the two of them to move on with their lives and not let his death stop them from doing that. Perhaps they can find a way to do that…together.

Growlithe stood up and walked the small distance to lie on Peggy's lap letting his tears pool at the woman's skirt. He heard sniffling and gasping breath and realized that Peggy was sobbing. They embraced each other as they mourned their loved one. Persian wrapped herself around Peggy's legs seeking to comfort both of them. They can't go back and prevent what happened, no one can…but maybe just maybe they can find a way to move forward.

* * *

**Yeah I decided to give Growlithe to Peggy because with Steve and Bucky "gone" she was the only one left to care for him. Don't worry guys I plan on writing the next chapter focusing on Steve and Growlithe's reunion.**


	17. Chapter 17: Reunited at Last

Chapter 17: Reunited at Last

**Manhattan, New York. October 2011**

Arcanine entered the Helicarrier after a particularly grueling mission. It's been 66 years since Steve died and Arcanine has been doing his best to move on with his life. Peggy welcomed him into her home and took care of him. They had 50 wonderful years together Growlithe watched with pride as his friend defied the standards for women in her era and became a leader in her own right. He and Peggy left the SSR and along with Howard Stark Peggy became the founder and director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D for short. Their goal was to protect the US from potential threats such as enhanced individuals, technologically advanced terrorist and aliens.

Arcanine was put in charge of a team of Pokémon whose missions revolved around dangerous fire types. The only orders he listened to were Peggy's, Fury's and occasionally Maria's. Peggy retired from S.H.I.E.L.D ten years ago but the Legendary Pokémon continued to live with her. Persian died from old age in the early 90's and Arcanine was sad to see Peggy's first Pokémon pass. It wasn't until five years ago that Arcanine lost everything again.

There was one morning when Peggy got up saw Arcanine in her living room and didn't recognize him. He tried to get her to remember but it only made Peggy more frantic. She kept throwing objects at Arcanine until a neighbor called the police, it was at the hospital that he and Peggy's niece, Sharon, were informed that she had Alzheimer's. Arcanine knew that Peggy wouldn't be around forever but to have to see this bright, strong woman's mind slowly crumble was too much for this wry soldier. Sharon offered Arcanine a place in her apartment, but he refused wanting to be on his own for a while and not have to watch another human he cared about be taken from him.

Arcanine returned from a mission of subduing a pack of Charizard hell bent on destroying a village occupied by a group of men who stole their young and sold them to the black market. He was able to calm the pack down and the agents were able to track down their young and return them. The Pokémon poachers were sentenced to 25 years in prison. He saw Tad in the hall waiting for him. Thanks to their impressive physiques fighting Pokémon can live up to 400 years, so Arcanine is thankful to have his friend for at least half his lifespan. Tad is in charge of his own Pokémon team, their target is towards unruly water Pokémon. They usually come across an angry Gyarados or Tentacruel destroying a city. The Tadpole Pokémon had a serious expression on his usually angry face.

"Why so serious?" Arcanine asked

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? I've been in the Middle East for the past week fighting off vengeful Charizard's"

"They found Steve's body." Tad told a shocked Arcanine.

He kept his cool, "Where?"

"In the Arctic, the scavenger team found him still inside the Valkyrie. He's frozen solid their working to thaw him out."

Arcanine wanted to see his friend for the last time, "What room is he in."

* * *

Arcanine stood outside the heavily guarded room hoping they would let him in once they defrosted Steve. People were surprised to see him so vigor, ever since Steve died Arcanine became more serious and aside from Peggy he focused his energy on his missions. This isn't as good as Steve coming back from the dead but at least he'll get the burial he deserves. He's able to hear what the doctor's are saying inside even through the thick steel door.

One doctor said, "Well we thawed out the upper half of his body lets get to work on the lower. Has the ethics committee already set up a funeral and a speech for the news?"

Another doctor said, "Yeah, they have it planned to a T, now we just need to give them a body that doesn't look like a Capsicle." The other doctors laughed while Arcanine cringed at their inappropriate humor.

The first doctor said, "Oh My God!" His shocked voice grabbed the fire Pokémon's attention, "This guys still alive." Arcanine couldn't believe his ears and listened more to clarify the impossible. There was a moment of silence probably to be absolutely sure.

"How the hell is this possible?"

"There's a heartbeat it's faint but it's there, like he's sleeping."

"A long ass nap if you ask me."

Arcanine was completely shocked and determined to get in that room. He tackled the two security guards away from the door and tried pushing the door open with all his might. The agents around him panicked and called Nick Fury to the floor. He didn't care he just wanted to get in there, he was ready to burn the door down when a sense of drowsiness hit him. He turned around and saw Fury and Mewtwo standing before him. Mewtwo eye's glowed as he used his psychic, suddenly he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

When he woke up he found himself in a cell, more specifically the holding cell S.H.I.E.L.D designed to contain Bruce Banner aka: The Hulk. He immediately stood up and saw Nick, Mewtwo and Absol standing outside.

Fury said, "I see your awake."

Growlithe's response was tackling the impenetrable glass, he tackled the glass nonstop without making so much as a crack. He tried his firespin next, then his heatwave but none of those attacks worked. Fury and his Pokémon stood there unfazed by his escape attempts knowing he won't get out. _Of course I won't get out! They made this cell for The Hulk who could survive a nuke. It's damn near impossible to break. _Growlithe breathed in and out and was slightly calmer.

Mewtwo spoke with him telepathically, _are you calm enough to listen to Fury's words. _There was a slight hesitation, but he knew he would waste time resisting.

_Yes, I'm listening._

_Very well Fury you may proceed._

"Thank you Mewtwo." Fury looked at the Legendary Pokémon with his one eye, "I understand your excitement, not many Pokémon get the miracle of their masters coming back especially from the dead, but we need to handle this situation _very carefully_." The director emphasized the last two words as if that's all that mattered.

Fury continued, "You friend's been under for almost _70 years._ Everyone and everything in this world moved on during that time including you." Fury was referring to Arcanine evolving from Growlithe, "We can't just say welcome to the 21st century when he wakes up, the shock might be too much for him. We need to tread through this carefully, tell him slowly make sure he can process all of this. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

Arcanine understood that Steve would be shocked to say the least knowing that so many years have passed by and most of the people in his time are either dead or elderly. He decided to let Fury handle this and hopefully Steve won't die from the shock of waking up in 2011. Hopefully his friend would recognize him as an Arcanine.

* * *

After being let out of his cell, Arcanine stood outside the door of the room they prepared for Steve. The room was designed in a 1940's style to make it seem as though Steve wasn't in the ice for a long time. Personally, Arcanine didn't agree with this charade but this is what Fury thought was the best way to tell Steve. He turned his ears towards the door to listen to what was going on. He could hear Steve waking up and the radio was playing a game from the 40's to make it seem more real that's when an agent walked in.

The woman greeted him, "Good morning. Or should I say, afternoon?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in a recovery room in New York city."

Aside from the Dodgers announcement there was a moment of silence

"Where am I really?" Steve was already suspicious as Arcanine predicted

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"The game, it's from May, 1941. I know, cause I was there." Arcanine shook his head at the ignorant agents who couldn't get the time right. He silently thought _'Idiots' _"Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Where am I?"

The woman pushed the button calling the other agents, "Captain Rogers

"Who are you?" Arcanine could tell Steve wasn't gonna go down quietly and he was right. The next second Steve threw the two agents through the wall and was headed towards the door. Arcanine prepared to step in front of Steve hoping his friend would recognize him and calm down, but Steve only remembered his Growlithe from the 1940's.

"Get out of the way!" Steve yelled pushing Arcanine to the side, his back hit the wall and he whimpered. Arcanine wasn't mad though he understood that Steve still thought he was in the 1945 and that his Growlithe was still out there.

* * *

When Fury told Steve that he's been asleep for almost 70 years he felt his entire world crumbling around him, nevertheless he remained stoic and headed back to the base with Fury.

Fury could tell Steve was still processing, "I'm sorry about this. Howard Stark dedicated half his time looking for you if it makes you feel any better."

Steve had hope, "Is he…"

"I'm sorry he and his wife died twenty years ago, car crash."

"Howard got married?" Steve found that more shocking than his friend's death.

"And had a son. Tony Stark, he's almost the spitting image of his father in looks, brains and horniness." Steve grinned at thought of Howard's legacy continuing after all this time.

They entered back in the base where the agents were considerable enough no to stare at the living breathing historical hero. A disturbing thought entered Steve's mind.

"My friends…their either dead or old…there's no one left in my time is there?"

"That's not entirely true you met one friend a while ago while you were…processing." Steve looked confused and the Arcanine he pushed earlier stood in front of him.

"Meet you old fighting partner." Fury said as he presented Arcanine. It took the super soldier a moment to look at the fire type in front of him one with heartbreakingly familiar eyes.

Steve said one word, "Growlithe?" The majestic Pokémon shook his head confirming it was him. Steve was shocked at seeing his old friend almost as tall as him and the guilt of hurting him squeezed his heart.

"I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you, I shouldn't have hurt you, I shouldn't have le-" all of a sudden his legs felt weak and he was about to collapse on the floor when Growlithe or Arcanine used his large body to catch him mid fall. The shock of waking up in the 21st century caught up with Steve and knowing that he missed his friend evolving and missed out on over 60 years of his life was too much for this strong soldier to take.

Arcanine wrapped his giant paws around his friend's back and tried to comfort his shocked friend. Steve put his arms around the Legendary Pokémon finding it hard to wrap his arms fully around him unlike when he was a Growlithe. _'God 70 years! I missed so much of his life he must've been in so much pain. _

Steve silently felt tears stream down his cheeks and into his Pokémon's thick fur, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Steve whispered hoping his friend could forgive him. He felt Arcanine's head shaking as if saying _'It's okay you're here now, there's nothing to forgive' _

Fury took a step back and said, "I'll leave you two to get reacquainted, well talk later Captain." The other agents continued working knowing that Steve and Arcanine needed this moment to themselves. Steve and Arcanine continued to hold each other, content that they were together again.

**Captain America and Arcanine will return!**

* * *

**Whoo that was an emotional rollercoaster. For those of you curious this is a headcannon that Arcanine can live as long as Ninetales and that fighting pokemon like Poliwrath can live a long life. Well thats the end of my first Fanfiction story I hope you guys enjoyed!:) Don't worry there's gonna be a sequel later set before, during and after Winter Soldier. I'm just gonna take some time off to focus on Iron Man and Thor so stay tuned for more Pokevengers!**


End file.
